Sálvame
by Miss Kalifornia
Summary: A pesar de sus breves años, Ino intenta vivir al máximo sus sueños; aún desconoce la vida que idealiza, como una distopía. /AU
1. I Desesperada

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Sálvame  
_

_.  
_

_Capítulo 1  
_

_.  
_

Allí estaba otra vez esa maldita de pelo rosado.

Apenas había sonado el timbre de salida de la clase hace un minuto y esa zorra ya se le había embarrado como pegamento a Sasuke. Me quedé tiesa en la puerta del salón, mirando cómo esa le sonreía coqueta y como empezaba a jalarlo por la camisa para que se acercara más a ella. En un segundo, la perra giró la vista a mi dirección, comprobando que yo miraba la sucia y traicionera escena. El coraje embriagó todo mi cuerpo y sentí que mi cara se ponía caliente. Ella en cambio sonrió cantando victoria y se volvió a él para llevárselo a otro lado.

No podía contenerme. Odiaba a Sakura Haruno más que a nada en el mundo. La odiaba y quería romperle el cuello cada vez que asomaba su estúpida cara de mosquita muerta, cada vez que se salía con la suya, cada vez que quería demostrar con juegos bajos que era mejor que yo.

La odiaba y no iba soportar que ganara una batalla más contra mí.

—Esa puta volvió a llevárselo.

Giré a mi espalda, sabiendo quien había dicho eso. La furiosa pelirroja no me miró a mí. Su cara estaba igual o peor que la mía; echaba chispas. No perdió de la vista el como Sakura sacudía su flaco trasero por debajo de esa minifalda, mientras sujetaba al idiota de Sasuke de un brazo y se lo llevaba afuera.

No sabía a quién detestaba más; si a Sakura por ser la perra que quería arruinar mi vida o si era a Sasuke, porque el imbécil nunca me había hecho caso.

—Sakura va a lamentar burlarse de mí —Dije en un arranque de frustración.

Karin soltó una risita maquiavélica. La miré extrañada. Sabía que la pelirroja estaba chiflada, pero no sabía a qué se debió eso.

—El fin de semana será perfecto para vengarnos de esa maldita —Refunfuño la de lentes muy contenta.

No entendía por qué a veces Karin se me acercaba y me hablaba como si fuéramos súper amigas, cuando la realidad era que tampoco nos soportábamos. Pero lo recordé al instante. No había otra persona que odiara tanto a Sakura Haruno, que no fuera Karin Matsumoto. Ambas teníamos una historia que contar y un juego que jugar contra la Haruno.

—¿A qué te refieres con "perfecto"? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

—Pues al viaje de fin de semana a la isla Ko Phi Phi Lee. No sabes lo que yo ya le tengo planeado a la pelos de chicle.

Me quedé alelada sin poder responder nada. Maldita sea, lo había olvidado. El viaje anual de cada verano que realiza la escuela.

—Ah, ese viaje. No me acordaba —Dije sin querer toparme con la cara de la pelirroja.

Escuché su risita burlona detrás de mí cuando ya iba a irme.

—No me digas Yamanaka, ¿no puedes ir? Ah, y no me digas por qué, ¿Es quizás porque tu familia es tan pobre que no tiene ni siquiera para pagarte un boleto de un viaje escolar?

Respiré hondo. No iba a molestarme por las estupideces de Karin. No esta vez.

Giré para encararla.

—Por mí tú y ese viaje a Ko Phi no sé que, se pueden ir a la mierda. A mí no me interesa viajar la isla de los ñoños.

Me largué de allí, antes de escuchar una burla más de esa bruja de cuatro ojos.

La realidad es que no podía olvidarme de que yo no era igual a todas esas niñas ricas hijas de papis dueños del mundo que tenían más dinero que el bendito vaticano. Yo era pobre. Nací pobre y seguía pobre. Ni la añorada beca de atleta que me mantenía en esta escuela, me ayudaba a sentirme un poco a su mismo nivel.

-0-

Entré a mi habitación hecha una furia. No lo podía evitar, Karin había logrado hacerme enfurecer al recordarme que yo no podía ir a ese viaje. ¿Dónde iba a conseguir tres mil dólares para comprar el maldito boleto de viaje?

Pronto reemplacé mi coraje, al pensar que Sakura seguramente no iba a perderse ese viaje. Me imaginé todo lo que la mustia haría con Sasuke sin mi presencia. La frustración volvió a apoderarse de mí. Arrojé mi bolso al suelo y no sabía de qué otra forma desquitar mi rabia.

En ese momento Hinata salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, acabada de ducharse. Me miró y se dio cuenta que era mejor no acercárseme. Pero Hinata era como mi paño de lágrimas.

—¡La odio Hinata! —Chillé tirándome a su cama.

—Oh, ¿habl-las de Sakura? —Preguntó sin sorpresa, casi retóricamente.

—He intentado imaginar que no existe en mi mundo, que su vida no tiene nada que ver con la mía. Pero después la veo adueñarse de todo lo que es mío y no puedo evitar querer matarla.

Hinata abrió los ojos, alarmada por lo último que había dicho.

—Si yo tuviera dinero —Dije sentándome en la cama, causando que la pelinegra se sobresaltara—, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—No creo que el dinero pued –—

—¡Ya no lo digas! —La interrumpí, sabiendo lo que iba a decirme—. Eso lo dices tú porque nunca te ha faltado. Por Dios, eres la hija de un hotelero. Nunca vas a sufrir por no poder comprarte un maldito vestido, por no poder comprarte zapatos, perfumes, joyas. Tú si puedes viajar a cada rincón de este planeta y yo ni siquiera puedo pagar un triste boleto escolar para pasar un fin de semana en una isla.

Sentí los ojos nublárseme por las lágrimas que quería dejar correr. Eran lágrimas de desilusión. No quise que mi compañera de cuarto me viera llorar por algo tan patético. Yo era patética y odiaba causar lástima. Hinata era la única persona a quien yo permitiría que me viera de ese modo, pero esta vez era demasiado.

La puerta se abrió y allí apareció nuestra otra compañera de cuarto, Tenten. Se veía agitada y sudorosa. Yo me tallé los parpados y desvié el rostro para evitar que notara mis ojos enrojecidos. Noté de soslayo la expresión de preocupación que Hinata me dirigió.

—Hola chicas —Saludó la castaña, aventando su bolsa deportiva al suelo, mientras se deshacía de su ropa de futbol —. Hace un calor infernal allá afuera, necesito tomar un baño helado.

Su positivismo me dio nauseas. Tenten siempre era así.

—¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Ya tienen su boleto para el viaje del fin de semana a la isla Ko Phi Phi Lee?

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escucharla. Hinata hizo una cara de pánico. Tenten sólo parloteó emocionada.

—Escuché que irá toda nuestra generación. Esto no me lo pierdo —Agregó la cobriza.

—A mí no me interesa viajar a una isla con toda esa manada de descerebrados.

Salí de la habitación, antes de arrepentirme de decir o hacer otra majadería.

Tomé un taxi para ir a la ciudad, pues el colegio quedaba en la zona de bosque de la región. Sabía que no podía estar allí, mientras todo lo que veía o escuchaba iba a recordarme que era una pobre miserable.

Llamé a mi amigo Shikamaru. Tal vez ese tonto podía llevarme ilegalmente a algún bar. Quería un trago y un cigarro. Pero Shikamaru nunca contestó ni el celular ni el bendito teléfono de casa.

Ni de broma quería ir a ver a mi padre a casa, detestaba la idea de encontrarlo con una nueva mujer. Quería quejarme de mi vida con alguien que pudiera compartir mis penas, no con alguien que las aumentara.

Inmediatamente recordé a mi prima Samui y no dudé en llamarla.

Contestó diciendo que estaba trabajando, pero me dijo que podía verme en una cafetería frente al parque central de la ciudad en treinta minutos.

Ella era mi único escape y la única persona que podía entender por lo que estaba pasando. Su papá y el mío eran hermanos. Ambas habíamos crecido juntas, aunque ella era un poco mayor que yo, tenía veinte años. Yo apenas iba a cumplir diecisiete.

La vi entrar muy radiante al pequeño café, contoneando las caderas. Parecía una estrella de cine, deslumbraba. Suponía que la belleza venía de familia.

—¡Ino! Creí que la tierra te había tragado. Me tienes muy olvidada —Dijo sonriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, contenta de verme.

Un mesero nos tomó la orden de capuchinos, no antes de echarle un vistazo al escote de Samui. Ni él ni nadie se imaginarían que el par de grandes y redondos senos que se cargaba mi prima, eran falsos.

—Perdóname primita. No te imaginas los líos que tengo que pasar que apenas me da tiempo de escaparme de esa estúpida escuela.

—Uff, ya ni me digas. ¿Los niños ricos te tienen vuelta loca? —Preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Los niños y una perra que va en mi clase —Dije irritada, probando mi bebida.

—¿En serio? ¿Alguien se atreve a meterse con la diva, Ino Yamanaka?

—Sí. Pero Sakura va a lamentar meterse en mi camino. Muy pronto, ya lo verás.

Samui frunció el ceño, incrédula. Me miró sin entender nada.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué no es esa chica bonita de cabello rosa? Se suponía que era tu amiga del alma —-

—¡Esa zorra y yo no somos amigas! ¡Las amigas no se traicionan! ¡Y ya no quiero hablar de esa o no tiene caso que haya venido aquí a despejarme! —Protesté airada.

—Ya entendí, tranquila —Mi prima enmudeció al ver mi actitud.

Tomamos nuestras bebidas y la conversación fluyó mejor. Ya me había olvidado que estaba enojada.

Samui y yo reímos, charlando de la familia. Hasta que salió el tema de su trabajo, algo que siempre me daba mucha curiosidad. Lo último que me contó, me dejó conmocionada.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —Grité incrédula, abriendo los ojos con desconcierto y ella me hizo bajar la voz, checando a su alrededor para percatarse de que nadie nos escuchó —. Perdón.

—Sólo mi compañera de apartamento, Karui, y tú saben de esto —Susurró con una sonrisa pícara en los labios—. No es que toda la gente sepa que soy una stripper. Ni siguiera las chicas del club saben lo que he hecho.

Me acerqué más a la mesa, para tener su contacto estrecho. Estaba sorprendida con su confesión.

—Pensé que ser stripper era sólo bailar en un tubo —Dije confundida.

Samui soltó la carcajada al escucharme. La miré con recelo.

—Ino, eres una mojigata —Dijo entre risas.

—No me llames así —Chillé ofendida.

—Está bien, pero quita esa cara de niña boba que no sabe de qué hablo.

Rodé los ojos. Samui sacó de su bolso un espejo y empezó a retocarse el labial. La observé embobada. En algunos segundos la desconocí y me sentí lejos de su mundo. Aunque pronto recapacité; era mi adorable y desequilibrada prima de siempre. Lo único que había cambiado en ella, eran las características de su empleo. Aún así, su revelación me tenía estupefacta. No podía quedarme sin los detalles, era demasiado fisgona.

—Samui, pero, ¿no es repugnante acostarse con alguien por dinero? —Le cuestioné perpleja.

—Se llama prostituirse, querida. Llámalo por lo que es. Y la respuesta es no, no es repugnante. No si lo haces como yo lo hago. Todo oficio tiene sus gajes. Yo no soy una mujer de la calle. No rento mi cuerpo al primer cretino que me ofrezca unos billetes. No cualquiera puede probar el paraíso.

—¿Te refieres a que eres selectiva?

—¡Por supuesto! Al club van todo tipo de hombres y ellos saben que el lugar no es un prostíbulo. Pero hace un mes, un tipo, uno de los elegantes, me invitó ir a una fiesta. Me prometió que podía ir a divertirme como una invitada más, sin necesidad de hacer algo amoral. Le dije que sí, porque la simple idea de estar acompañada der un hombre como ese, me mataba… Cuando llegamos a su maldita mansión, supe que había hecho bien en aceptar. Todo en esa fiesta era lo mejor de lo mejor. Era un coctel de millonarios. Bebí un poco, porque sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa en ese lugar. No faltó que acabara la noche para que uno de esos poderosos hombres me ofreciera ir a una de las habitaciones a jugar un rato.

—¿Le dijiste que sí? —Pregunté absorta de su confesión.

—No le dije que sí de inmediato. Le conté de mi trabajo y le dije que yo no era una prostituta. ¿Sabes cuánto me ofreció por ser su puta esa noche? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¡Me ofreció tres mil dólares!

Abrí los ojos como platos y hasta me dio un escalofrío.

—Eso es demasiado —Exclamé imaginándome todo ese dinero.

—Duró una hora. Recuerdo su nombre, Tazuna, y el olor de su fina colonia. El tipo hasta me contó de su esposa, una famosa modelo polaca —Soltó una risita, como si el hecho de que la esposa del hombre fuera toda una belleza, hiciera que el recuerdo fuera más placentero.

—¿Y qué le hiciste al dinero?

—Tal vez esté invertido en este reloj, o en mi nuevo guardarropa. O en estos lentes de diseñador. El dinero se va rápido, pero deja mucho.

—¿Con cuántos hombres lo has hecho? —Cuestioné curiosa.

—Aparte de éste que te conté, con otros tres. Todos ofrecieron la misma cantidad. No lo haría por menos.

—Samui, nunca imaginé que esto podía sucederte —Comenté honesta.

—No me sucedió, yo lo busqué. No es tan malo. No dañas a nadie. Ellos sólo buscan desahogar sus pasiones y yo soy buena ayudándolos. No he tenido que quejarme de ninguno, fueron todos unos caballeros.

Después de pasar la tarde con mi prima, me di cuenta que mis problemas ya no eran tan importantes.

Me invitó al club a tomar algo. Pedí una piña colada y después vi a Samui practicar sus saltos eróticos en la tabla de baile.

Regresé a la escuela por la noche. Entré a mi habitación y la encontré deshabitada. Me di un baño y me arreglé para bajar al campus. Afuera sentadas en una banca, estaba Tenten y su novia Temari.

—Ino, Tenten quiere teñirse el cabello de rubio, ¿qué dices? —Dijo Temari, muy cerca de su novia.

—¿Rubia? No, con Temari y conmigo es suficiente. No seas tonta, tu castaño es hermoso.

—Sólo lo estaba considerando. Esta rubia se cree todo lo que le digo.

Ambas rieron y se dieron un intenso beso en la boca. Alcé las cejas, notando que mi presencia estaba de más.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —Dije mirando alrededor.

—Dijo que iba a ir a la biblioteca —Musitó entrecortadamente la castaña en los labios de Temari.

Me largué de allí. No sabía con quien hablar, así que fui a la biblioteca a buscar a mi pequeña amiga.

La encontré recargada en una repisa, sujetando algunos libros. Tenía la cabeza gacha y el semblante triste.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté.

De inmediato levantó la cara espantada y se puso el dedo índice en los labios, pidiéndome que bajara la voz.

Me asomé al interior de la biblioteca. Encontré el motivo del porque Hinata estaba afligida. Allí estaba Naruto Uzumaki y su adorable novia, Shion Fujimura. Me mofé de la escena y meneé la cabeza en son de desaprobación.

—Hinata, no entiendo por qué no te acercas al tonto de Naruto. Hace un mes no tenía novia y tú tenías toda la oportunidad de serlo. Realmente no entiendo por qué no le hablas.

—Si le hablo —Se defendió.

—Hablarle a una persona no es sólo decirle "Buenos días" o "Adiós". Tienes que saludarlo y charlar con él.

Desvió el rostro, sabiendo que yo tenía razón. Iba a irse, pero la detuve del brazo. Me miró asustada.

—Ven, charlemos con él —Dije con una sonrisa.

—P-P-Pero está con su novia.

—Eso es lo de menos, en un minuto haré que desaparezca.

Jalé del brazo a Hinata y no le quedó más que no resistirse, hubiera sido peor hacerlo.

Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa con Shion. Ojeaban un libro con ilustraciones de animales exóticos y ambos trataban de contener la carcajada. Todo se veía como una bella escena romántica, la cual yo me encargaría de romper.

Hinata quiso irse, pero la sujeté del brazo y la obligué a quedarse a mi lado.

—Hola Naruto, hola Shion —Dije plantándome frente a los dos rubios.

—Ah, hola Ino, ¿cómo estás? —Respondió Naruto sonriente.

—Bien. Hinata y yo sólo salimos a dar una vuelta por el campus y terminamos aquí. Ah, por cierto Shion, me encontré a la entrenadora Anko y estaba algo molesta buscándote, creo que era algo sobre el entrenamiento de animadoras. Será mejor que vayas ahora o esa loca se pondrá más neurótica.

—¿Eh? —Miró a Naruto, como si no supiera que hacer y de pronto se levantó de la silla—. Sí, iré a ver que quiere y ahorita regreso.

Vi como la dulce rubia salió de prisa por la puerta y sonreí triunfante.

Hinata enrojeció cuando él posó los ojos en ella. Me encantaba ver como la pequeña ojiperla podía intimidarse con el simple hecho de estar cerca del chico que le gustaba. Era algo malvado de mi parte, pero me gustaba causar ese tipo de encuentros y ponerlos a ambos en aprietos.

—Hola Hinata —Le saludó él.

—H-Hola Naruto.

Sí, definitivamente me encantaba hacer conflicto.

Usé una tonta excusa para largarme de allí y dejarlos solos, sabiendo que Hinata podría morir de un infarto. Seguramente la boba de Shion estaría recorriendo toda la escuela buscando a Anko.

-0-

Toda lo ocurrido la tarde anterior con la charla de Samui y la graciosa escena de Hinata rompiéndose en nervios frente a Naruto, me había hecho olvidarme del maldito viaje escolar. Pero nada más había ingresado al salón de clases y lo primero que escuché fue el nombre de esa estúpida isla a la que me moría de ganas de ir.

Shion charlaba con Matsuri. Cada una chillaba de emoción imaginándose lo que harían en ese fin de semana.

—Pasaré todo mi tiempo con Naruto. Ya tengo preparado mi traje de baño —Comentó Shion excitada.

—Me enteré que Sasuke tiene una casa playera en esa isla, que le pertenece a su familia. Su hermano mayor estará allí también. Dicen que es más guapo que Sasuke —Agregó la castaña.

—Vaya, eso está para verse. Me imagino que todas las chicas soltarán la baba por él. Ni modo, Sasuke ya le pertenece a Sakura, las demás tendrán que pelear por el hermano.

Ambas chicas rompieron en risas.

Miré a Shion con repudio. Ese par de perras falderas eran unas boconas. Siempre que hablaban de Sakura, era para alabarla. Parecía que las pobres idiotas se sentían más amigas de la Haruno cuando la aludían. Yo no las soportaba, a pesar de que nunca se metían conmigo. Sencillamente su santurronería me irritaba.

En la cafetería ya me esperaban Hinata, Tenten y Temari. Cuando me senté con ellas, noté que en la mesa continua, estaba la pendeja de Sakura, con su ejército de taradas; Shion y Matsuri.

Le eché una mirada de desprecio, aunque quise restarle importancia a su presencia. No iba a arruinarme la comida. En cambio ella no pensó lo mismo.

—Chicas, sólo faltan tres días para el viernes y volaremos a Ko Phi Phi Lee. Pasaré un fin de semana inolvidable con Sasuke en su hermosa casa en la playa. Lástima que algunas personas no podrán ir —Sakura lo había dicho en voz alta para que yo la escuchara.

—¿Quién podría perdérselo? —Preguntó Shion con ingenuidad.

—Pues esas personas que no tienen los recursos necesarios para pagar un boleto de viaje.

—No creo que nadie en este colegio no pueda pagar un simple boleto de viaje escolar —Agregó Matsuri.

—Pues yo si lo creo. A este colegio vienen personas de todas las clases sociales —Sentí la mirada de la Haruno en mi cara, pero no me moví, seguí masticando la comida tensamente y la escuché—. Pobrecitas, no saben de lo se pierden.

Tenten observó a la idiota pelos de chicle con desdén. Temari alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

—No la escuches, lo hace a propósito para molestarte —Dijo Hinata a mi lado, pendiente de que yo no reaccionara a los piques de la rosada.

No dije ni hice nada. Me tragué el coraje que me causaban las burlas de Sakura, una vez más. La estúpida logró arruinar mi comida. Terminé de tragarme el lonche de mi bandeja lo más pronto posible y me largué de allí.

Quería correr a algún lugar solo para gritar cuanto odiaba a la bruja rosada, pero algo me hizo detenerme. En el pasillo, camino al sanitario, me encontré a Sasuke. Lo vi con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo, caminando a mi dirección.

No supe qué hacer, pero sabía que tenía que decirle algo.

—Sasuke.

Se detuvo a mi lado, sin responderme ni saludarme, sólo paró para mostrar que me había escuchado.

Siempre actuaba de la misma forma; me hacía caso pero nunca mostraba ningún interés. Detestaba que me tratara de ese modo. Aún así, yo siempre le seguía el juego.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron fijamente en mí. No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero había algo en él que me volvía loca. Me ponía tan nerviosa que a veces no me reconocía. Tal vez era su habitual indiferencia o su belleza. Sasuke era el chico más popular de la escuela. Simplemente era irresistible.

Me miró insinuando que si no hablaba ya, iba a irse. Así que me apresuré a decir lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Es cierto que Sakura y tú ya son novios? —Mi voz sonó débil, temiendo un sí.

No respondió al instante. Levantó la barbilla y dibujó una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Cuestionó arrogante.

—Entonces es verdad.

—¿Te molestaría si fuera verdad?

La sangre empezó a hervirme. Él sabía que yo lo quería y aún así jugaba con mis sentimientos. Lo detesté, pero me dolió más saber que la prefería a ella.

—No sabía que te gustaba la mercancía de segunda mano.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque la conozco. Y me parece que es de mal gusto que tú te líes con tan poca cosa como Sakura.

Sasuke me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y se acercó más a mi rostro.

—¿Entonces me convienes tú?

Me quedé perdida en sus ojos y en sus labios, y por poco me arrojo a sus brazos para besarlo. Él sabía cómo controlarme y a mí no me importaba que lo hiciera. Me acerqué a unos centímetros de su cara y le sonreí coquetamente.

—Sí. Y puedo probártelo —Dije mientras pasaba una mano sobre su pecho por encima de su camisa polo.

—¿Lo harás el fin de semana?

Me quedé sin una respuesta.

-0-

En el sanitario pude soltar toda mi frustración.

Golpeé la puerta de un cubículo del higiénico y el metal causó un ruido estridente. No sabía qué hacer. Le había dicho a Sasuke que iría a la isla. Fui tan estúpida. Mentí y ahora ya no sabía cómo arreglar el problema.

Podía cubrir mi mentira con una excusa, pero la verdad es que no quería excusarme de nada. Sasuke por fin me había mirado como yo quería y no quería perderme la oportunidad de engancharlo a mí. Yo tenía que ir a ese viaje.

Podía pedir prestado a alguien para comprar el boleto y después podía trabajar para pagarlo. No quería pedírselo a Hinata ni a Tenten, ellas siempre gastaban en mí, ya era demasiado.

Samui. No lo había pensado antes, mi prima era mi solución. Después de lo que me contó, sabía que ella tenía suficiente dinero para pagarme ese boleto de viaje. Me sentí torpe, se lo pude haber pedido ayer cuando nos vimos. No era tarde.

Llamé a su celular, pero no contestó. Pasé toda la llamándola y no pude localizarla.

-0-

Era miércoles y no había podido contactar a Samui.

Al terminar las clases, pedí un taxi y me dirigí a la ciudad. Ni siquiera me quité el uniforme escolar. Tenía que encontrar a mi prima, así que me detuve en el club de strippers. Una bailarina que me recordó de la otra tarde, me dijo que Samui había pedido permiso para faltar y que no iba a volver al club hasta el viernes. La amable chica me dio la dirección del apartamento de la rubia.

El taxi me llevó a un edificio de apartamentos. Cuando toqué la puerta, pensé en encontrarme a mi prima, en cambio de eso me abrió la puerta una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes. Pensé que me había equivocado de apartamento, pero recordé que mi prima vivía con otra chica.

—Estoy buscando a Samui, es mi prima —Dije dudosa.

—Ah, tú debes ser Ino. Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti. Yo me llamo Karui —Nos estrechamos las manos—. Samui no está, pero pasa.

—Y, ¿sabes a qué hora vuelve mi prima? —Pregunté sentándome en un sillón de la bonita sala.

—La verdad no sé cuando vuelve, no me lo dijo. Sólo dijo que tenía que salir de la ciudad a atender algunos de sus, "negocios" —Alzó las cejas al decir esto último y sonrió.

—No puede ser, me urge verla —Comenté afligida.

—Puedo decirle que te llame en cuanto llegue.

—No, realmente es urgente. No puedo esperarla un día más.

La ansiedad me estaba matando. Metí la cara entre las rodillas. Mi plan iba a arruinarse antes de empezar.

—Lo siento. Si yo pudiera ayudarte, lo haría.

Levanté el rostro, esperanzada.

—¿Tienes tres mil dólares?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos. Yo había dicho eso inconscientemente. Ella en cambio rompió en risas.

—No me escuches, lo dije sin pensarlo —Dije avergonzada.

—Entonces es eso. Tienes problemas financieros y necesitas un préstamo.

—Sí. Sé que Samui tiene mucho dinero con lo de la prostit… —Corté sin terminar la frase.

Karui alzó una ceja.

—Ah, tú también lo sabes —La chica empezó a reír con gracia—. Esa Samui es una extravagante, ¿no?

No supe qué responder. Sabía que ya no había solución, así que me olvidé del préstamo y me relajé con Karui. Me ofreció una cerveza y un cigarrillo. Le conté todo; sobre el viaje, sobre Sasuke, sobre Sakura. Me sentía atada sin poder hacer nada y Karui me comprendió.

—Es la primera vez que Sasuke me mira de esa forma, como aceptándome. Nunca antes me había visto ni hablado de esa forma. Y justamente hoy es la única vez que no puedo seguirle el rollo. No sé qué hacer, yo merezco ir a ese viaje —Dije y le di otro sorbo a mi tercera cerveza.

—Tú no debes perderte ese viaje. Le darías un triunfo más a esa Sakura —Comentó la pelirroja arrojando el humo de su cigarrillo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada.

—Todavía hay algo que puedes hacer, aunque…

Hizo una pausa y yo le clavé la vista para que continuara. Ella sólo soltó una risita.

—Olvídalo. Estaba bebiendo antes de que tú llegaras, ya no estoy nada cuerda.

—Vamos, cualquier cosa que me digas puede ayudarme. Ya no puede ser peor.

Se quedó seria, mirándome fijamente. De repente se puso de pié y se sentó a mi lado. Yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—No quiero que lo tomes como una ofensa, es sólo una idea —Asentí con la cabeza, diciéndole que podía decirme lo que tenía en mente—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido ganar tres mil dólares en una noche?

Fruncí el ceño. Karui rodó los ojos.

—Samui ya te dijo cómo ganar tres mil dólares en una noche, ¿no has pensado en eso?

Abrí los ojos conmocionada. Esta vez la pelirroja si logró impresionarme. Sentí un escalofrío en el cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que me estaba insinuando la prostitución.

—¡Karui! —Chillé alterada.

Ella volvió a reír divertida por mi reacción.

—Es sólo una idea. No te pongas así. Olvídalo si no te interesa.

Me levanté y le dije a la pelirroja que tenía que ir a orinar. Me encerré en el baño y me mojé las manos y el rostro, tratando de quitarme la sensación de ansiedad que me causó la propuesta de Karui. Mi cuerpo se había tensado ligeramente.

Jamás en toda mi vida había pensado en la prostitución. No era ninguna virgen santurrona, porque ya había tenido mi primer encuentro sexual con un chico llamado Kiba, cuando iba en mi antigua escuela pública. Él había sido el primero y único hombre que me había hecho suya. Y no fue la gran cosa, porque pensaba que hacer el amor podría ser mejor. Lo nuestro acabó rápido y después de eso fantaseé con otros chicos. Pero nunca había deseado hacerlo por dinero.

Me observé en el espejo y vi el reflejo de mi rostro. Yo era bonita, tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético. A pesar de mi bajo estatus social, algunos de esos chicos ricos trataron de ligarme, pero a mí ninguno de ellos me interesó nunca. Ninguno que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha. Él se había convertido en algún tipo de obsesión, y la obsesión creció cuando Sakura, Karin y yo, empezamos a competir por él. Fuera de eso, no pensaba acostarme con otro hombre que no fuera el Uchiha.

Ahora, las cosas eran complicadas, diferentes. Sabía que tenía la oportunidad de ser la mujer de Sasuke si iba a ese viaje. Odiaba el pensar que Sakura fuera a quitármelo. No podía darle esa oportunidad a ella. Y si quería quedarme con Sasuke, tenía que hacer un sacrificio.

Me senté en la bañera, sintiéndome atrapada. Me tallé la cara con las manos. Tenía que conseguir ese dinero y ahora la oferta de obtenerlo estaba en bandeja de plata. Sólo iba a ser una vez y todo acabaría. Tendría el dinero, compraría el boleto de viaje y me quedaría con Sasuke. Por fin le demostraría a Sakura que yo era mejor que ella y que Sasuke era mío. Sólo tenía que vender mi cuerpo, por una hora —como me lo dijo Samui—, y listo.

Salí del baño y vi a Karui haciendo una llamada telefónica. Al verme, colgó y se acercó a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó de manera fraternal.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. Karui me acarició el cabello y me ofreció un cigarrillo.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón. Mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios.

—Karui —Ella se sentó en el sofá frente a mí, mirándome atentamente—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—Si puedo hacerlo, claro que lo haré.

Me apreté los dedos con ansiedad.

—Necesito esos tres mil dólares —Dije mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó suspicaz, sin soltar su cigarrillo.

—Voy a vender mi cuerpo, por una noche.

* * *

_Si dejan review les subo la continuación._

_Miss K._

Ino Yamanaka tiene algunas historias que contar; como la sensación de sumergirse en el mundo de los ricos y no pertenecer a él. O el amar y no ser correspondida. O qué sucede cuando decides vender tu cuerpo a cambio de una vida que no es tuya. AU/Rated M


	2. II Sumisa

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. _

_**Advertencia**: Lemon.  
_

_._

_Sálvame  
_

_.  
_

_Capítulo 2  
_

_._

El taxi me dejó en la puerta del colegio. Aún tenía puesto el uniforme escolar, así que el viento frío de la noche podía golpear mis piernas descubiertas hasta hacerme erizar la piel. La realidad es que no me importaba cuan helada estuviera la noche. Quería abrigar esa sensación en la piel.

Caminé por el campus, cargando sólo el bolso, hasta llegar a una banca. Con el resplandor de la luna, la noche parecía mítica, aunque era todo menos eso. No me sentía bien y necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Sólo había una persona con la que quería hablar esa noche. Saqué el celular y marqué su número. En algún momento me arrepentí y pensé en colgar, pero el escuchar su voz al otro lado de la bocina, aborté esa idea.

—¿Eres tú, Ino?

—Sí —Respondí tan débilmente que casi sonó a susurro.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con curiosidad, al parecer notó un tono irregular en mi voz.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… quería escucharte.

Percibí un suspiro cansino al otro lado de la línea.

—No, no estás bien… vamos, dime qué te pasa.

Me molesté conmigo misma por ser tan obvia. Lo peor era que me estaba escuchando como una maldita víctima y no lo era.

—Nada, no me pasa nada —Dije tomando un poco más de fuerza—. Mejor olvida que te llamé. La verdad es que sólo me sentía sola y te extrañé… sólo un poco.

Escuché su risa divertida.

—Tsk, eres una problemática.

Sonreí con confidencialidad. Él siempre me llamaba de la misma forma y esta vez no me dieron ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza, porque esta vez me gustó que me llamara así. Antes de colgar, quise cuestionarle algo elemental para poder continuar con el plan.

—¿Shikamaru? —Pregunté, con la duda de que siguiera en el teléfono.

—Dime.

—Respóndeme con sinceridad y sin hacer más preguntas… Si yo cometiera un error, y quiero decir un error horrendo e irreversible, del que tú te sintieras avergonzado de mí y por el cual tal vez no me puedas perdonarme, tú… ¿seguirías siendo mi amigo?

Hubo un par de segundos en silencio, antes de que respondiera y sentí que mi corazón se detenía esperando la respuesta.

—No sé qué tratas de decir con eso de error, Ino —Su ronca voz me estremeció—. Pero tienes que saber que cualquier decisión que tomes, sea la que sea, buena o mala, tienes que tomarla con seguridad. Yo nunca voy a juzgar tus razones. Soy tu amigo. Lo he sido todo éste tiempo a pesar de que eres una niña mimada y chiflada.

Me reí con lo último que me dijo. Despedí a mi amigo y regresé a mi dormitorio.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, creí escuchar murmullos en el interior, que no reconocí. Al encender la luz, me encontré a Temari completamente desnuda, de rodillas sobre la cama y con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de Tenten. Ésta última con los muslos abiertos a los costados, mientras la rubia se los sujetaba con ambas manos; retorcida y con el cabello desalineado, recibiendo sexo oral.

Grité de la impresión y les di la espalda. Tenten cerró las piernas y se tapó los senos con un cojín.

—¡Ino, apaga la luz! —Chilló escandalizada.

Lo hice de inmediato, mientras escuchaba las risas divertidas de Temari. Escuché como ambas se acomodaban las ropas con prisa, pero Tenten no paraba de quejarse de mí. Me ordenó que encendiera la luz, cuando ya se había puesta la parte superior de la pijama y los calzones. Temari se puso la pijama completa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó agitada Tenten, con una pizca de desazón.

—Aquí vivo —Respondí media sonrojada.

—Lo sé, pero creí que no vendrías a dormir. Alguien te vio salir como una loca del colegio y te vio coger un taxi. Ya son las once de la noche, ¿qué no pudiste haberme avisado?

—No tenía planeado tardarme, tuve un contratiempo. Además, que yo recuerde, nunca he tenido que llamarte para decirte si voy a venir a dormir o no. Deja el berrinche, no seas tan dramática —Dije buscando mi pijama en mi cajonera, tratando de restarle importancia a la escena de sexo lésbico de mi compañera—. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Hinata?

—Ah, tuvo que ir a su casa. Creo que sólo la dejarán ir al viaje escolar si lleva a su hermanita —Comentó Tenten acostándose a un lado de su novia.

Decidí dormirme de inmediato, pues Temari quiso quedarse a dormir y yo ya no quería escuchar murmullos extraños de ese par. Antes de dormir, recordé lo que había hecho un par de horas antes, lo que causó que la ansiedad volviera a invadir mi cuerpo.

_Karui había colgado el teléfono y a su vez, me alargó un pedazo de papel con un número telefónico._

—_Toma, éste es el número del contacto de Samui con los ricachones. De todos modos ya le di tu número a su secretaria y me dijo que mañana te llamaría. En caso de que no lo haga, tú llámalo. _

_Tomé el papel entre las manos con desconfianza. Karui se rió al verme así._

—_Si vas a arrepentirte, tienes que hacerlo antes de hablar con ese hombre. De otra forma, sería complicado. _

_Asentí con la cabeza. Me quedé quieta, perdida en el mismo pensamiento: iba a prostituirme. Sabía que sólo lo haría una vez y después, todo terminaría. Me haría feliz porque tendría el dinero que necesitaba. Iba a ser agradable, porque Samui dijo que todos sus clientes habían sido amables. A pesar de todo, era mi decisión y no iba a dañar a nadie. Y lo más importante de todo, era que esto sólo iba a quedar entre Karui y yo. Nadie, ni mi prima ni Shikamaru, ni mis amigas del colegio, nadie, sabría alguna vez lo que yo llegué a hacer por dinero._

-0-

Era jueves por la mañana, antes de clases.

Estaba en la sala de dirección estudiantil y la recepcionista me miró cavilosamente. Yo sólo rodé los ojos, impaciente.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me des un día más —Volví a repetirle lo mismo a la recelosa mujer.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Yamanaka. Pero no es posible. La fecha límite para apartar el boleto de viaje ya venció. Eso lo tenías que haber hecho desde la semana pasada. En este momento ya todos pagaron sus boletos de viaje, ya no hay tiempo para retrasarlo. Puedo aceptar tu pago ahora mismo, pero no puedo sólo apartarlo. El viaje es mañana y yo tengo que hacer el corte hoy por la tarde.

Hice un mohín de desesperación y me desplomé en la silla frente a su escritorio. La recepcionista sólo meneó la cabeza, desaprobándome.

—Pensé que es este lugar ayudaban a las personas —Me quejé con dramatismo.

—Lo siento, Ino. No puedo ir contra las reglas.

La fulminé con la mirada y me largué de ese lugar antes de hacer otro berrinche.

En clase no pude despegarle los ojos a mi celular. Fue peor en la clase de Artes, porque el profesor Orochimaru casi me lo penaliza. Tuve que mentirle y decirle que mi padre estaba enfermo en casa y que estaba muy pendiente de alguna llamada de emergencia.

Tenía los nervios sin control y ya no sabía exactamente por qué; si era porque esta noche iba a entregarle mi cuerpo a algún hombre a cambio de tres mil dólares o si era porque estaba a punto de perder mi oportunidad de comprar el boleto del viaje por falta de tiempo. Cualquier de las dos, me hacía destornillarme en angustia.

Terminaron las clases y no había recibido ninguna llamada. Ya estaba pensando en llamarlo yo a él, pero cuando iba caminando por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación, el celular timbró por primera vez en el día y yo brinqué del susto. Me puse el teléfono en el oído, dudando un poco, pero contesté.

—¿Estoy hablando con la señorita Ino Yamanaka? —Se escuchó la voz de una mujer joven y educada.

—Sí, ella habla, ¿quién la busca? —Pregunté con cautela.

—Soy la secretaria del señor Osaka, usted pidió una cita con él.

—¿Osaka? —Ese no era el nombre del contacto de Samui.

—Así es señorita, el señor Tazuna Osaka quiere atenderla.

Algo se encendió en mi pecho cuando escuché ese nombre. Lo recordé; Tazuna Osaka, ese hombre, era el tipo con el cual Samui se prostituyó por primera vez. Ese tipo de colonia fina y el que tenía una esposa polaca.

Esto no estaba planeado, Karui no me advirtió que él podría llamarme.

Un escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo y no pude responder de inmediato, estando allí, en medio del pasillo de mi habitación.

—Señorita Yamanaka, ¿sigue ahí?

—S-S-Sí, aquí estoy —Los nervios me causaron un leve tartamudeo.

—El señor Osaka quiere saber si usted está de acuerdo en concretar una reunión hoy, a las ocho de la noche.

—Ah, pues… sí, me parece bien —No sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Excelente. El señor Osaka la esperará a las ocho en el restaurante de su hotel, Acuarious Inn. Si no tiene otra duda, que tenga una agradable tarde.

—¡Espera! —Grité antes de que colgara.

—Sí, la escucho señorita.

Me quedé sin habla. Sentía que necesitaba saber algo más, pero la verdad es que la secretaria me había dicho todo lo que tenía que saber.

—No, no es nada… todo me quedó claro.

-0-

Cuando guardé en mi bolso un cambio de ropa interior, Tenten me miró extrañada.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó sentada en su escritorio, dejando su libro de lado.

—Ah, iré a ver a mi prima Samui y tal vez me quede en su apartamento —Contesté sin querer verla a la cara, no podía mentirle tan descaradamente.

—¿Cuál? ¿Tu prima la stripper?

Bufé incómoda. Creo que había sido un poco comunicativa en cuestión a los asuntos de mi prima. Le dije que sí a Tenten, esperando que no me preguntara otra cosa.

—Entonces… ¿no irás al viaje escolar con nosotras? —Preguntó suspicazmente.

—Mañana lo sabré.

Prefería no indagar en detalles y que ella no insistiera. Y así fue, porque volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios y me ignoró.

Salí del colegio y el taxi me llevó de nuevo a la ruda ciudad. A la cruda realidad.

Allí estaba de nuevo, en el mismo lugar, tocando el timbre del mismo apartamento. Y la misma persona me abrió la puerta. La pelirroja se sorprendió de verme de nuevo. Esta vez no esperé a que Karui me invitara a pasar, me metí a su casa y dejé mi bolso en el sillón, pero yo no pude poner mi trasero en él.

—No sé qué hacer, necesito tu ayuda—Expliqué con inquietud, caminando de un lado para otro.

—Tranquilízate —Dijo la chica, llevando una taza de té en las manos. La sala tenía un especial olor a hierbas. En el cigarrero, había un habanillo de marihuana consumiéndose. Me quedé absorta observándolo, pero Karui me hizo reaccionar—. A ver, ¿no sabes qué hacer?

—Sí sé que hacer, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Explícate mejor, por favor —Suplicó Karui confundida.

Por fin me dejé caer en el sofá.

—Tengo una cita con él a las ocho y no sé qué hacer. Temo arruinarlo todo.

—Vaya, vaya —Musitó la pelirroja—. Así que ya tienes tus tres mil dólares. Me parece muy bien.

—No, no está bien. ¡Tengo pánico! —Gruñí conmocionada.

Como lo pensé, Karui aceptó ayudarme.

Lo primero que hice fue darme un baño caliente en la tina.

Karui era una hippie, me dijo que no podía auxiliarme con el vestuario, porque lo que ella dijera no iba a ser lo indicado. Me dejó entrar en la habitación de Samui para elegir un vestido de su guardarropa.

El cuarto de mi prima era el de una estrella de Hollywood. Todo era destellos y glamur. Tenía un gusto bastante caro, porque sólo encontré ropa de diseñador de la que yo nunca podría pagar. Pero no importaba, porque ahora yo iba a ser la estelar de la noche y tenía que verme muy bien.

Rebusqué entre los atuendos y me di cuenta que ningún vestido iba a quedarme; mi prima era una mujer voluptuosa y yo era muy delgada; no rellenaba su talla. Por suerte encontré un vestido que parecía nuevo y que al parecer le había quedado pequeño a Samui. Era tela de seda, color purpura, suelto pero bien ceñido a mi figura; los tirantes se amarraban detrás de mi cuello, dejando las tiras caer por toda mi espalda descubierta.

Me coloqué unas zapatillas negras de tirantes. Deshice mi eterna coleta rubia y me enrollé el cabello en una torre, de forma desalineada y sensual, dejando algunos mechones caer. Me puse una pulsera de brillantes del mismo color del vestido y para finalizar, me maquillé ligeramente, erizando mis largas pestañas y colocándome un poco de rubor en los pómulos.

Al salir a la sala, vi a Karui sentada en el sillón, mientras fumaba aquel habanillo de marihuana. Al notar mi presencia, alzó una ceja, impresionada.

—Te ves linda, no hay duda. Eres más bonita que tu prima —Se puso de pie para observarme mejor. Sintiéndome aludida, me di una vuelta para presumir mi vestido—. Pero aún así, pareces una adolescente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté desconfiada.

—Que sólo pueden ocurrir dos cosas: o el hombre te rechaza para evitarse problemas o caerá rendidito a tus encantos —Se burló la ojiverde.

La verdad es que no sabía qué prefería. Si la primera o la segunda.

Karui me acompañó a la calle para esperar un taxi. Mis piernas temblaban, por el frío de la noche, podía ser. Pero era mentira, yo sabía que me sentía así por lo que iba a hacer. Karui me hizo verla fijamente, para advertirme.

—Si él te pregunta, dices que tienes dieciocho años, no menos, no más.

—¿Y si me arrepiento y ya no quiero hacerlo? —Solté con preocupación, como último recurso.

—No lo sé, Ino. Trata de no pensar en eso, ahora ya estás dentro del juego.

Fue lo único que ella pudo decirme antes de subirme al taxi.

Cuando le dije al chofer que iba al Acuarious Inn, supe que ya no podía dudar más.

Llegando al lugar, le pagué al taxista que me dejó justamente en la entrada principal del fabuloso hotel. Antes de entrar, me quedé un momento allí en la banqueta, observando el terreno. No había visto un hotel más lujoso que éste.

Un apuesto portero me abrió la puerta. Lo primero que pensé, fue que iba a sentirme incómoda al llegar vestida de esa forma a un hotel, pero una vez que me sumergí entre la aristocracia, me sentí un poco más aliviada. Todos vestían elegantemente; mujeres con costosos atuendos y lindos peinados. Hasta los empleados del hotel vestían uniformes dispendiosos.

El lugar era inmenso. Caminé observando todo a mí alrededor, buscando la dirección del restaurante. Noté las miradas masculinas posarse sobre mí. Si hubieran sido circunstancias diferentes, me hubiera sentido halagada con toda la atención que estaba ganando. Pesarosamente todo era al contrario; esas lascivas miradas se clavaban deplorándome y me hacían sentir poca cosa, como si ellos notaran al verme la cara que era una mujer prepago, que estaba necesitada de dinero. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que iba a hacer en ese hotel, pero creía que si no dejaban de verme, podrían descubrirlo.

Corrí a un sanitario para relajarme. No podía continuar con el plan si no me calmaba.

Me observé en el espejo y me di cuenta que seguía impecable. Me veía bonita y elegante. Mi aspecto era perfecto, como el de todas esas personas allá afuera. Al final de todo, con esta ropa me estaba escondiendo detrás de una máscara, realmente nadie sabía quién era ni cómo me ganaba la vida. No tenía nada que temer.

Salí con seguridad y me dirigí al restaurante.

Había una música tenue de lobby. Una bonita recepcionista se presentó por su nombre y me ofreció su servicio.

—Ah, tengo una cita con alguien —Dije pausadamente.

—Perfecto. ¿Hizo una reservación?

—Creo que sí. Quedé de verme aquí con el señor Tazuna Osaka.

La empleada dejó de ver su lista en el tablero y me echó una curiosa mirada.

—Lo siento, ¿es usted la señorita Yamanaka? —Dijo suspicazmente.

—Sí —Respondí con un tono altivo. No me gustaba como me miraba esa mujer.

—Claro, el señor Osaka estaba esperándola —Explicó.

Me pidió que la siguiera al fondo del restaurante.

Pasamos por las elegantes mesas de ese pomposo lugar, entre aquellas personas que estaban bien sumergidas en su conversación y que si me volteaban a ver, era sólo para inercia.

En la mesa me esperaba un mesero para ayudarme a sentarme en la silla.

La mesa estaba colocada en la mejor parte del restaurante, a lado de un gran ventanal que daba la vista a la hermosa ciudad llena de luces. Se veía hermoso, no podía negarlo. Aún así, noté que habían elegido sentarme en la parte más privada del restaurant. No había mesas continuas, estaba rodeada de unos hermosos arreglos florales que servían para no dar visibilidad a la mesa. Presentí que Tazuna tenía esto fríamente calculado.

Él no había llegado aún.

—El señor Osaka no tardará, le suplico que lo espere un momento —Agregó la recepcionista antes de marcharse.

Me quedé sola frente a esos finos manteles, escuchando esa relajante melodía de hotel. Cavilé en las posibilidades de que la noche terminara pronto si todo ocurría rápido. Eso sólo me trajo problemas, pues el nerviosismo volvió. Y aunque traté de calmarme, sentía todo mi cuerpo vibrar.

No conocía a ese hombre, no sabía qué tipo de persona era. Confiaba ciegamente en lo que me había dicho Samui.

Tenía que saber que todo iba a estar bien. Todo…

—¿Señorita Yamanaka?

Levanté la vista al escuchar ese grave tono de voz y allí me encontré a un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente cincuenta años. Tenía cabello gris bien peinado y una barba cerrada bien delineada. Usaba anteojos y desde esa distancia, pude percibir el olor de su perfume masculino. Era un hombre varonil y elegante.

No supe cómo actuar. Iba a ponerme de pie.

—No se levanté, por favor —Dijo tomando asiento frente a mí.

Me quedé sin palabras y sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse. Por fin, estaba frente a Tazuna Osaka, el millonario hombre al que le pertenecía este hotel y al que posiblemente le iba a pertenecer yo por una noche.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó con cortesía.

—Bi-Bien… —Respondí tímidamente.

—Lamento haberla hecho esperar.

—No, no, está bien.

Sonrió. Sentí que me ponía más roja aún y el cuerpo me tiritó. Traté de calmarme de una maldita vez.

—¿Es usted hermana de la señorita Samui Yamanaka? —Su mirada se posó serenamente sobre la mía.

—No, somos primas.

—Claro, debo suponer que la belleza viene de familia.

Las palabras correctas de ese hombre se mezclaban con el ambiente tétricamente perfecto de ese lugar. Me sentía fuera de mí, fuera de mi mundo. Como si yo no fuera yo, y en este momento estuviera usurpando a otra persona. Era irreal verme de ese modo; sentada en un lujoso restaurante, acompañada de un magnate hotelero, rico y mozo. Porque no podía negarlo, el hombre era muy viejo para mí, pero tenía un extraño y oscuro encanto, que me hacía recordar cómo mi prima se había expresado de él.

—¿Te apetece ordenar de una vez?

—Sí, me parece bien señor —Respondía algo retraída.

—Preferiría que empezáramos a tutearnos. Siento que así podríamos charlar más amenamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Tazuna ordenó un platillo de carnes rojas al estilo mediterráneo. Pidió un vino rosado para beber.

Durante la cena, él preguntaba y yo respondía. De repente me contaba una anécdota y yo sólo sonreía, pero de mi boca no salía nada más. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal. No sabía que decir, me sentía inadaptada. Entonces sentí su mirada posarse en mí fijamente.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó al terminar su platillo.

Levanté la vista con cierto temor.

—Tengo dieciocho años.

No dijo nada, simplemente continuó mirándome firmemente.

—¿Estás cómoda, Ino?

—Sí, no se preo… perdón. No te preocupes.

—Me preocupa. Quiero que te relajes, ¿por qué no bebes un poco más de tu vino? —Dijo galante.

Me pegué la copa en los labios y le di un gran sorbo a la bebida.

—No tienes dieciocho años. No tienes que mentirme.

Me atraganté con el vino al escucharlo. Lo miré con cierta preocupación.

—¿Sabes? Tuve una hija de mi anterior matrimonio. Ella ya falleció. Me heredó un nieto. Tiene quince años y se llama Inari. Es mi adoración. En este momento estudia en un colegio en el extranjero. Viene a visitarme cada navidad y en todas sus vacaciones. No nos hemos visto desde hace tres meses —Tomó un sorbo de su copa—. Así que no estoy tan alejado de la juventud, belleza. Tú eres una niña apenas, ¿verdad?

—No —Respondí enseguida, pero algo me decía que no podía mentirle a ese hombre—. Lo siento. Me siento tan extraña y no quiero arruinarlo… Voy a cumplir diecisiete en dos meses.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil decir la verdad.

Sonreí. A él no le importaba liarse con una menor de edad. Eso me hizo sentir más cómoda.

Alguien llegó a nuestra mesa. Primero pensé que se trataba del mesero con el postre. Me equivoqué.

—Tío Tazuna —Dijo la varonil voz.

Me topé con la mirada de un apuesto chico que se había parado frente a nuestra mesa. Tenía el cabello platinado, largo a la barbilla pero bien peinado hacia atrás. Vestía completamente de negro, con un estilo juvenil y elegante. Le calculé unos veinticinco años.

Me clavó los ojos como cuchillos, cómo queriendo recordar si me conocía o si nos habíamos visto antes. Yo enrojecí de inmediato.

—Hidan —La voz de Tazuna se contrajo, con cierta incomodidad. Al parecer no se esperaba la presencia de ese muchacho.

—Sólo vine a cenar con los chicos. No creí encontrarte aquí.

—Entiendo —Tazuna se dirigió a mí—. Conoce a la señorita Yamanaka. Ino, él es mi sobrino Hidan.

Alelada por la intromisión de ese chico, reaccioné lento. Hidan me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché, sintiendo su cálido apretón. Sonreí ligeramente.

—Mucho gusto —Dije tratando de verme relajada y amistosa.

—El gusto es mío.

La maliciosa mirada que ese chico me dedicó, me hizo estremecer.

Se marchó pronto. Toda esa escena me dejó levemente tensa. Me di cuenta que fue por el hecho de que un chico lindo se acercara a mí cuando yo estaba en progreso de cerrar un trato con un hombre mayor para darle mi cuerpo por una noche a cambio de billetes.

Era tan irreal y quise quitármelo de la cabeza.

—Bien, pienso que es momento de indagar más a fondo en el motivo de esta reunión.

Abrí los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón revoloteaba en mi pecho.

—Entiendo. Supongo que es lo indicado —Susurré.

—No tenemos que discutirlo. Seré claro. Cuando recibí la llamada de mi contacto, diciendo que una chica ofrecía su compañía por un motivo financiero urgente, no me pareció prudente que me relacionara a mí. Después me dijo tu nombre y recordé a Samui. La verdad es que estuve a punto de rechazar la oferta. Pero no me pude resistir; quería conocer a la pequeña Yamanaka —Soltó una risita—. Realmente me mataba la curiosidad. Ahora que te veo, me di cuenta que hice lo correcto.

Mi cara se encendió al escucharlo. Me miró seriamente.

—Quiero que acabes de tomarte el vino de esa copa. Después, irás a la recepción y pedirás la llave del Acuarious premier. Subirás por el elevador y me esperarás en la habitación… ¿lo entendiste?

Atontada por las palabras directas y secas de Tazuna, asentí. Ya era hora de entrar al juego.

Tomé hasta la última gota de aquel alcohol, agarré mi bolso y salí del restaurante.

Me dirigí a la recepción. Sólo dije mi nombre y me entregaron la llave de la lujosa suite.

Cuando subía por el elevador, me di cuenta que retractarme de hacer esto, ya no era una opción. No pensaba irme, quería terminar hasta el final.

Caminé por el pasillo alfombrado hasta llegar a la ostentosa habitación. Cuando entré, me encerré con seguro. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, recargándome en la puerta.

—Vamos Ino, tú puedes hacerlo.

Junté valor suficiente, impidiendo que los nervios me traicionaran.

Recorrí la hermosa habitación. Las paredes tenían un elegante tapiz beige con los bordes dorados. Como recibidor, había una amplia sala, una cantinera y una puerta de cristal que daba hacia el balcón. El dormitorio estaba separado por un arco. La cama era gigante. También había un televisor plasma enorme y un estéreo musical. Más al fondo estaba la puerta del baño: era enorme y tenía jacuzzi.

Salí y me senté en la cama. No sabía qué hacer. Quería quitarme las zapatillas, pero sería inadecuado que él me encontrara descalza. Tampoco podía desnudarme, tal vez era demasiado vulgar. Realmente no sabía cómo debía actuar con un hombre como Tazuna Osaka.

Tenía que relajarme, así que me serví un vaso de vodka de la cantinita.

Salí un momento al balcón y respiré el aire fresco de la noche. Al mirar el exterior, vi que toda la urbe se veía en movimiento, llena de luces, de coches y decenas de peatones. En cambio, yo estaba en la punta de ese edificio, como una prisionera. Era tonto compararme con la dulce rapunsel, porque a ella la tenían en cautiverio en contra de su voluntad. En este caso, yo había pedido que me trajeran aquí.

Irónico.

Le di un sorbo a mi bebida y de pronto escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Extrañada, entré de nuevo y me encontré a Tazuna frente a mí.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—¿C-Cómo entraste?

—Se te olvida quién es dueño de este hotel —Dijo caminando a mi dirección—. Tengo llave de cada puerta de este edificio.

Me arrebató el vaso de vodka y lo bebió casi de un trago, sin quitarme la vista. Lo dejó caer sobre la mesa de cristal. Yo retrocedí.

—Entra a la habitación —Dijo ásperamente.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza.

Caminé despacio al cuarto y él me siguió los pasos. Me detuve a un lado de la cama intacta. Le clavé la vista, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. En cambio de eso, se quitó el fino saco de los hombros y lo arrojó a una silla. Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de las muñecas de la camisa.

—Deshazte ese peinado y deja tu cabello suelto —Ordenó.

Lo hice de inmediato, tratando de no cruzarme con su mirada. Él se quitó la camisa y continuó por desabrocharse el cinturón.

Tragué saliva, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se bajó el pantalón y lo arrojó a la silla, hasta quedarse sólo en pantaloncillos. Pude notar un bulto entre sus calzoncillos. Giré la vista a otro lado.

—Acércate —Mandó caminando hacia mí.

Mis pasos lentos me hacían darme cuenta el miedo que me provocaba lo desconocido de la prostitución.

Él me tomó de la cintura y mi cuerpo tembló. Vi sus ojos encendidos de lujuria y sentí un poco de temor. Desabrochó el nudo de los tirantes de mi cuello. En un rápido movimiento, bajó la cremallera del vestido y éste cayó al suelo. Respingué al sentirme desnuda. Me cubrí los senos cruzando los brazos en el pecho. Sólo un delgado calzón cubría mi intimidad.

Sentí como Tazuna me sujetó por la cintura, cargándome ligeramente para después arrojarme sobre la cama. Caí, descubriendo mis senos y retrocediendo en la cama. Lo vi desde esa posición: se veía alto y fuerte. Tenía la espalda ancha y a pesar de su edad, tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien conservado.

Tazuna me comió el cuerpo con la mirada, lentamente y en pausas.

—Quítate las pantaletas —Dijo mirándome exactamente en esa parte.

Obedecí, bajando la prenda lentamente por mis piernas y dejándolas a un lado de la cama.

—Abre las piernas.

Mi cuerpo empezó a arder y sentí mucha vergüenza. Pero algo me hizo olvidarme de la modestia e hice justo lo que me dijo. Separé las piernas, dejando al descubierto mi zona íntima; un manojo de carne y nervios. Ahora si estaba totalmente expuesta.

Tazuna no me quitó los ojos de encima. La lujuria estaba incrustada en su mirada. Vi como su manzana de Adán se movió al tragar saliva.

Subió a la cama y yo por inercia cerré las piernas. Él sujetó mis rodillas y las volvió a abrir. Me dirigió una dura mirada, queriéndome decir que no lo desobedeciera.

Bajó sus manos por mis piernas y volvió a subirlas hasta llegar a mis muslos, cerca de mí intimidad. Continuó su camino subiendo las manos por mi cintura, rosando ligeramente uno de mis senos hasta llegar a mi cara. Acarició mi mejilla y pasó el dedo pulgar sobre mis labios humectados.

—Eres tan hermosa, Ino —Gruñó excitado.

Estampó sus labios contra los míos y me besó apasionadamente. Apreté los ojos y sentí su lengua chocar contra la mía. De pronto le correspondí al beso.

Bajó su mano hasta mí intimidad y rozó con sus dedos mis pliegues humedecidos. Gemí en su boca.

Después de ese lago beso, se separó de mí para quitarse la última prenda que le cubría su masculinidad. Dejé de respirar cuando vi el tremendo miembro que dejó al aire. No lo podía creer. Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así, ni siquiera había imaginado que alguien podría tener un pene tan largo y grueso. Temí por un momento, pensando que me causaría dolor.

Tazuna volví a besarme la boca profundamente. Bajó su boca por mi cuello, besándolo y succionándolo ligeramente. Pasó sus labios por mis senos, deteniéndose para lamerlos. Succionó mi pezón y pasó su lengua una y otra vez, causando un espasmo involuntario en mi cuerpo. Su otra mano, bajó a mi clítoris y lo estimuló suavemente.

Gemí ante ese contacto, sorprendida de mí misma. Pero no lo podía evitar, Tazuna sabía usar esa lengua y esos dedos.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a causa de las caricias de ese hombre de una forma inesperada.

En segundos, sentí cómo acomodó ese enorme miembro entre mis piernas y enseguida empezó a penetrarme.

Chillé de dolor cuando sentí que la piel se me abría por la intromisión de ese gran trozo de carne. Él entró rápido dentro en mí y empezó a embestirme.

—Aaah, Ta-Tazuna —Bramé de dolor.

Enrollé mis piernas por su espalda y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, midiendo la fuerza con la que me penetraba. Las paredes vaginales me ardían y sentía que me desgarraba por dentro. Desde que vi su desmedido pene, sabía que no iba a aguantarlo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de eludir el dolor.

Pronto, el malestar empezó a tornarse dolorosamente delicioso, hasta convertirse en un placentero vaivén. Sentía todo su miembro dentro de mí, llenándome completamente.

Estaba sorprendida de cómo mi cuerpo respondía a las caricias de Tazuna. Estaba tan húmeda que la fricción se hizo más deleitable. Sus manos subían por mi cuerpo, encendiendo cada fibra de mi piel. Sus besos se albergaban en mi cuello y no quería que parara. Lo estaba disfrutando y deseaba más.

Tazuna se detuvo un momento y me hizo ponerme boca abajo, después me agarró por las caderas y me puso a cuatro patas, colocándose detrás de mí y penetrándome con toda su fuerza. Su cuerpo chocaba contra mis nalgas, creando un gozoso sonido que se mezclaba con mis gimoteos de placer. Tuve que clavar los dedos en las sábanas para soportar todo el goce que ese hombre le estaba causando a mi cuerpo.

Grité, aullé y me perdí en ese mar de paradisíacas sensaciones.

Me olvidé que yo era una prostituta esa noche. Me olvidé de quién era el sujeto que me estaba haciéndome el amor. Me olvidé que estaba en un hotel y que me pagaría por hacer esto. En ese momento, sólo era yo y un bien dotado hombre que me cogía desenfrenada y deleitosamente.

* * *

_Sí, la continuación fue rapidíta porque ya la tenía lista, y el capítulo tres también ya salió del horno. Nada más voy a esperar que el número de reviews aumente y lo subo. Ah, y el fic "Lo que fue no será", ya no tarda en actualizarse también. Espero que les haya gustado y nada más les digo que lo bueno apenas viene: muujuajajajaja._

_Besotes a todas las lectoras, en especial a Lucky-Chance, Analia, Ana-Gaara y a Naoko eri._

_Miss K_


	3. III Aturdida

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_Sálvame  
_

_.  
_

_Capítulo 3  
_

_._

Tomé el primer taxi que me encontré y le pedí que me llevara en dirección a la casa de mi padre.

No le llamé a Karui para avisarle que no iría a su apartamento a pasar la noche como habíamos quedado horas antes. Había tomado esa decisión de último momento, sin querer saber lo que ella pensaría, porque la verdad era que no quería verla ni saber nada de ella, nunca más. Mucho menos quise regresar al colegio.

Estaba perdida mirando por la ventana del vehículo pensando en lo que había hecho. Pensando en lo que me había convertido. Y no pude continuar con el peso de mi consciencia. Cerré los ojos, ansiosa por llegar a casa y olvidarme de todo.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y la cerré con lentitud. Todo estaba en penumbras, la luz de luna sólo ayudaba a iluminar una miseria el camino de la entrada. No quise prender la luz del recibidor ni hacer ningún ruido, sólo subí las escaleras, con desgano, para llegar a mi habitación. Quería estar sola y no quería que papá se diera cuenta que había llegado.

Encendí la pequeña lámpara que estaba en el buró, al lado de la cama. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador y a pesar de que estaba poco iluminado, vi mi espantoso aspecto en él; tenía el cabello húmedo, enmarañado y sujeto a mi habitual coleta, pero esta vez lucía horrible y sin forma.

Me quité las zapatillas y me deshice el nudo de los tirantes del vestido, dejando que cayera por sí solo al suelo.

Con los movimientos de un robot, abrí la cajonera y saqué la pijama color rosa que siempre usaba cuando me quedaba en casa. Me puse la ropa con lentitud y me coloqué los calcetines en los pies. Me deslicé por las cobijas de la cama, abrigándome hasta el cuello y cerré los ojos. No quise abrirlos nunca más, sólo quería dormir para despertar a la realidad o lo que yo quería que fuera la realidad.

-0-

_Su mano tomó mi seno izquierdo y lo acarició con cuidado. Tomó mi pezón entre los dedos y lo apretó ligeramente, mientras sentía sus labios pasearse por mi cuello, hasta bajar en cortos besos por toda la espalda. Yo no me moví, mantuve la quietud de un cadáver. Dejé que se deleitara con el post sexo de las caricias, hasta que se cansó y se quitó las sábanas de encima. Lo escuché entrar al baño y abrir la perilla de la regadera. _

_Observé los detalles del lugar donde estaba. Extraño, inhóspito, lejano de mí misma. Tan elegante que asfixiaba. Y eso era lo que más detestaba. Era el lugar donde a una mujer como yo quería estar. Pero yo lo odiaba ahora._

—_Tengo que irme, hermosa —Dijo al volver de la ducha, mientras lo escuchaba tomar su ropa de la silla, donde la había dejado. No giré a verlo, seguí dándole la espalda. Tararé un gemido para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo. Al parecer, ya le urgía irse —. Quiero que te quedes y duermas hasta mañana. Puedes dejar la habitación cuando te sientas cómoda. También puedes pedir el desayuno que gustes y puedes asolearte en la piscina privada del penthouse. Yo tengo algunos asuntos que hacer antes de ir a casa. No recuerdo si te mencioné que mi esposa May regresa hoy de su viaje de negocios._

—_No, no lo hiciste —Susurré apenas._

—_Seguramente lo olvidé en la cena —Escuché cómo se acomodaba el reloj de pulso en la muñeca de su brazo —. Su mejor amiga le hizo una fiesta de bienvenida en casa, a la una de la madrugada. ¿Lo puedes creer? Qué estupidez. Apuesto que May estará más fastidiada que agradecida con esa absurda bienvenida. Nadie necesita una bienvenida, ella sólo necesita llegar a su cama y descansar._

_Antes de salir de la habitación, me dijo que podía recoger el dinero en la recepción, que ya lo había autorizado._

_No hubo más. Ni besos de despedida ni ninguna caricia. Y lo agradecí de sobremanera._

_No tuve que esperar ni veinte minutos después de que él se había marchado para quitarme las sábanas de encima y ponerme de pie. El reloj marcaba diez minutos para las doce de la noche. Así que lentamente caminé hasta el baño y seguí el mismo ritual de Tazuna: me di una cálida ducha con la regadera y me puse de vuelta ese ostentoso vestido de diseñador, el que le había quitado a Samui. Me amarré el cabello en una coleta desalineada, y sin retocarme el maquillaje abandoné la habitación._

_-0-_

Me tapé la cabeza con toda la colcha y me puse en una posición fetal. Todos los recuerdos de hace unos minutos atrás eran tan nítidos.

-0-

_Me planté frente a la recepcionista del hotel y no me afectó la furtiva mirada que me dirigió._

—_Vine a dejar esta llave y a recoger un sobre de parte de Tazuna._

_El levantamiento de cejas de esa mujer me hizo saber que Tazuna había cumplido con su palabra._

_Cuando la chica me extendió el sobre, se lo arrebate de las manos, y sin decirle gracias me largué de allí._

-0-

Por la mañana, bajé a la cocina para comer el desayuno. Mi padre no salía de su recamara aún, así que no me importó esperarlo. Cociné huevos con tocino y me serví jugo de naranja. Saqué toda la comida en una bandeja al porche del frente de la casa y almorcé en el pequeño recibidor que daba a la calle.

Traté de no recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero los detalles de ese acto pecaminoso no abandonaban mis pensamientos. Recordé su cuerpo sudado sobre el mío, sus besos por todo mi cuerpo y los gemidos que salieron de mi garganta cada vez que me penetró hasta el fondo. Quería cachetearme cada vez que me recordaba a mí misma actuando como una verdadera puta.

Tenía claro que iba a olvidarme de eso, poco a poco, lo iba a hacer desaparecer de mi mente. No quería saber nada de Tazuna Osaka ni de Karui, ni de nadie que estuviera relacionado con esa maldita noche. Esa iba a ser la mejor forma de lograrlo.

La puerta se abrió y allí apareció mi padre, sólo en pantalones de pijama, sobándose el pecho descubierto. Me observó por un momento, dudoso todavía de que fuera yo la que estuviera allí con el desayuno en el porche.

—Buenos días, papá —Dije sin mucha emoción.

La cara de mi padre fue transformándose hasta parecer molesto.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —Preguntó secamente.

—Poco después de las doce de la noche… Quería darte una linda sorpresa —Sonreí como una niña infantil, fingiendo anhelo.

—No sé si realmente esto significa una sorpresa agradable —Dijo el muy cretino.

Puse una cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que venir a casa no era la mejor opción, pero ayer en la noche había sido la única opción. Mi padre siempre se portaba como un patán cuando iba a visitarlo, diciendo que estaba mal que me saliera del colegio o inventando otra cosa con tal de no verme. Y se ponía más patán cuando lo interrumpía con mi presencia las veces que llevaba a una de sus amantes a casa. Pero así era siempre. De alguna manera, el tono informal que usábamos para hablarnos se había hecho casi una costumbre familiar. Éramos sólo él y yo en la familia, y teníamos que aguantarnos.

Me puse de pie para entrar, pasando a su lado, con cara de indiferencia, muy dentro de mi plan de ofendida. Pensaba ignorarlo por su estúpido desplante, pero cuando entré de vuelta a la cocina, la sorprendida fui yo. Me encontré a una linda y joven castaña revisando el refrigerador, vestida sólo con una playera vieja que parecía ser de mi padre y con las bragas que le dejaban ver la mitad de la carne del trasero.

—¡Ah! —Gritó asustada, jalándose la playera para taparse los muslos desnudos.

—Ah, lo siento, pensé que no había nadie en casa —Dije sin saber si irme o quedarme.

La linda castaña parecía un gatito asustado que ni siquiera podía articular palabra. Me dio la impresión de que tampoco sabía si irse corriendo o quedarse allí a charlar. Pero la aparición de mi padre rompió con esa extraña escena.

—Tranquila, que no te asuste. Sólo se trata de mi adorable hija —Dijo papá en tono sarcástico, caminando al interior de la cocina para plantarse al lado de aquella desconocida.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, asombrada y sonrojada a la vez.

—Oh, entonces tú debes ser Ino. Dios santo, Inoichi me ha hablado tanto de ti. Siento que nos hayamos conocido de esta forma.

Ahora yo era la que se quedaba sin habla. La chica empezó a sonreírme y a disculparse por andar por la casa medio vestida. Mi padre le sonrió a la mujer y esta corrió de vuelta a las escaleras para poderse poner algo más de ropa.

Agradecí que se largara, porque esta vez mi padre iba a escucharme.

—No puedo creer que te estés acostando con una adolescente —Dije achicando los ojos, en desaprobación.

—Hey niña, no hables de esa forma —Trató de reprenderme, pero poco me importó.

—No, en serio, ¿qué te está pasando? —Dije siguiéndolo mientras lo veía esculcar el refrigerador como hace un par de minutos aquella chica lo estaba haciendo —. Acabas de cumplir cuarenta, ¿acaso ya entraste en la crisis de la vejez?

—No tengo por qué explicarle mis asuntos personales a una niñita como tú —Dijo abriendo una lata de cerveza y bebiendo de ella.

—¿De dónde sacaste a esa mujercita? No se parece en nada a las típicas arañas que sueles buscar en esas sucias cantinas.

—Ya basta, Ino.

—¡Ya lo sé! Seguramente tuviste que pagarle para que viniera a revolcarse en tu cama, y para que fuera una situación más deseable, le contaste sobre mí y ella indudablemente te dijo que eres un viudo adorable, ¿verdad?… no puedo creerlo, hasta parece de mi misma edad.

—¡Ya, cállate! —Me advirtió fastidiado de tanta insistencia.

Él sabía que no iba a deshacerse de mí hasta que me dijera de donde había sacado a esa princesita.

Cuando la "princesita" bajó ya con su ropa puesta, todo pareció aclararse. Ya no iba a ser necesario que mi padre me lo dijera, con sólo verla lo supuse: llevaba uniforme de enfermera.

Nos sentamos los tres en la sala, a muy pesar de mi padre, que ya quería que me largara de vuelta al colegio.

La chica se presentó como Shizune y yo tenía razón: ella trabajaba en el mismo hospital que mi padre.

Papá era médico de primeros auxilios en el hospital general de Konoha. Shizune concluía de graduarse de enfermería y acababa de entrar al hospital como practicante. Tenía tan sólo veinticuatro años y toda una vida por delante.

Aún así, su relación con mi padre no me sorprendía tanto como debiese pasar. Yo conocía a Inoichi y sabía que a pesar de que se había convertido en un cuarentón, no parecía tan viejo como otros de sus contemporáneos. Mi padre era un hombre atlético y muy apuesto. Tal vez era su larga coleta rubia y su aspecto de estrella de rock de los ochentas lo que le atraía a todas esas mujeres que babeaban por él. Además como _bonus_ adicional, era viudo y se había deshecho de la única hija que tenía, encerrándola en un colegio de ricos. O sea, esa era yo. Así que no había barreras para que ninguna damisela solitaria tuviera un tórrido romance con él.

Al parecer, era un buen partido para viudas y solteronas. Pero para una muchacha como Shizune, era algo nuevo y difícil de creer. Y lo más sorprendente es que ella me agradó. No era como todas aquellas zorras lambisconas que querían cazar a papá. Ella era agradable y parecía muy entusiasmada con su patética relación con Inoichi. Más extraño aún, papá parecía más feliz cuando Shizune estaba a su lado.

Antes de irme, le comenté a mi padre sobre el viaje escolar a la isla Ko Ko phi lee. Obviamente tuve que decirle algunas mentiras, como que era un viaje gratis, que por suerte se lo creyó. Le pedí dinero para mis gastos personales y aproveché a que Shizune estaba allí para que no se las diera de marro. Me dio una cantidad no tan fructífera, pero algo era algo.

-0-

Después de despedir a papá y a su nueva novia, volví en taxi al colegio.

En el camino, no pude evitar la curiosidad y volví a abrir el sobre que había conseguido la noche anterior. Saqué el montón de dinero en efectivo: billetes grandes, tres mil dólares, sólo para mí. Con la excitación de tener tanto dinero en las manos, volví a guardarlo en el bolso y borré la sonrisa de los labios.

Antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, fui corriendo a la dirección estudiantil y me topé con la tonta recepcionista que no me quiso ayudar ayer.

—Vengo a pagar el boleto de viaje escolar —Dije poniendo el sobre con los tres mil dólares sobre el escritorio.

La chica me clavó la mirada suspicaz. Tomó el dinero, lo contó, lo registró y me miró con recelo.

—No debería estar haciendo esto. El autobús al aeropuerto ya está allá afuera y ya casi todos están terminando de abordar, y tú estás aquí apenas pagando… Espero que lo tomes en consideración —Dijo alargándome un sobre que incluía el boleto de avión, los stickers del equipaje, el pase para hospedaje en el hotel y algunos cuantos avisos más.

—Eres sensacional y nunca lo voy a olvidar —Le dije con una sonrisa, mitad sincera mitad fingida.

Tomé el sobre y le largué corriendo de allí de vuelta a la habitación.

Cuando entré, Hinata y Tenten me miraron con desconcierto. Yo las ignoré a propósito; saqué mi maleta debajo de la cama y empecé a empacar. Noté las miradas de confusión que me daban las chicas y no pude evitar sonreír.

—No se queden allí paradas, que perderemos el avión.

Vi cómo ambas se voltearon a ver, incrédulas. Pero en segundos, las dos corrieron a mí y me rodearon, abrazándome. No pude evitarlo, las abracé también, feliz.

Empaqué un traje de baño que Hinata me había regalado una vez que fuimos a una fiesta en piscina. Metí la mejor ropa de noche que tenía y todo mi kit de belleza. Salimos al patio principal con nuestra maleta arrastrando y vi como se había llenado de puro alumnado esperando a que terminaran de subir los equipajes. Era toda nuestra generación y era impresionante.

Caminé con Hinata y Tenten detrás de mí, y allí miré a la zorra rosada, con sus dos perritas lambisconas, Shion y Matsuri, y otro grupito de chicas, riendo a su alrededor, como unas verdaderas pendejas. Pero yo también reí, internamente. Pasé a su lado sin apartarle la vista y miré como sus pupilas verdes se tornaban más grandes de pura confusión. No me apartó la vista hasta que me perdí de su camino y estuvimos lejos de la multitud. También vi que Karin no me apartaba la vista, pero a ella la ignoré.

—Lo vieron. Vieron como Sakura se pudría de coraje al verme llegar —Dije excitada por la escenita.

—Sí, no te quitaba la vista de encima. Ya tiene su merecido, por haberse burlado de ti el otro día en la cafetería —comentó Tenten.

—Esto no es nada. Esa tonta no sabe lo que le espera y tampoco le va a gustar. Haré que este viaje se convierta en su ruina —Reí, imaginándome lo que tenía planeado hacer con Sasuke.

—Trata de ignorarla, Ino. Nosotras vamos a disfrutar el viaje, deja que ella haga lo que quiera. Nadie va a arruinarnos la diversión —Dijo Tenten.

—Sí, Ino. Sakura no vale la pena —Agregó Hinata.

Las escuché, pero no compartí sus opiniones. No pensaba decirles que mi brillante plan era ir a la isla para acostarme con Sasuke, convertirme en su novia y hacer que ella llorara de rabia. Era una bomba que Sakura no se imaginaba. Mejor lo mantendría en secreto y el resto sólo observaría.

-0-

El autobús nos llevó al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que iba a subirme a un avión, así que todo eso me emocionaba. Hinata no iba a viajar con nosotras, porque el jet privado de su padre se encargaría de llevarla a ella y a su hermana, al parecer por su seguridad. Había dicho también que su padre le iba a poner un guardaespaldas en el transcurso del viaje. Me dio gracia, pero a la vez algo de desconfianza; seguramente su padre era un hombre tan poderoso, que Hinata por ser su hija, podía correr riesgos de secuestro o alguna situación que incluyera violencia.

Tenten, Temari y yo nos sentamos en la misma fila. Las chicas me dieron la ventanilla, por ser la primera vez que viajaba en el aire. Vi que a dos asientos de mí, se había sentado la Haruno con sus dos amiguitas. Así que por coincidencia, pude escuchar lo que decía de Sasuke.

—¿Entonces Sasuke no viajará con nosotras? —Preguntó con santurrona aflicción Matsuri.

—No, él viajará con su familia —Respondió la rosada, no muy contenta—. Creo que los Uchiha también tienen su propio jet privado y como su hermano mayor también vendrá, pues decidieron que así iban a viajar… No lo entiendo; ¿un jet privado sólo para dos personas?

Pensé que era mejor que Sasuke no hubiera viajado con el resto, porque así, ella no tendría oportunidad de acercársele.

El viaje duró cuatro horas, de las cuales me perdí una. Como no había dormido bien la noche anterior, el vaivén del avión me hizo acurrucarme en los brazos de Morfeo fácilmente. El sueño que tuve fue de lo más extraño, algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero que se quedó muy grabado en mi consciente cuando desperté. Yo estaba en medio de un escenario, cegada por miles de luces que no me daban vista al auditorio. No podía ver a nadie, y dudaba que alguien estuviera allí. Llevaba el mismo vestido que usé ayer en la noche; era ese maldito vestido púrpura que le había robado a mi prima, al que manché con la suciedad de la prostitución. Aunque en ese momento no me importaba el vestido, yo sólo quería saber quién estaba del otro lado. Pero no pude ver nada. Alguien me sujetó de las muñecas y me amarró a un pilar. Empezaron a oírse decenas de murmullos, las luces se apagaron lentamente y las voces se iban apartando, dejándome sola, abandonada, así que yo cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, estaba en una playa exótica, y era libre. Y allí se acabó el la combinación de sueño con pesadilla.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Discúlpenme porque avisé que había subido el nuevo capítulo y al final no lo hice. Es que me equivoqué, porque iba a subir el capítulo 4 sin terminar de editar el 3 por error de usb. Pero ya está aquí. Espero que lo disfruten._

_Pd. Comenté en el otro fic de "Lo que fue no será" que este drama iba a cambiar de nombre. Sí, cambiará de nombre en aproximadamente dos o tres capítulos más. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues da el caso que el fic pasará de ser Romance/Drama a Crime/Drama. Ustedes sólo esperen y ya sabrán porqué._

_Saludos con cariño a todos los seguidores de este fic y gracias por darle una oportunidad._

_Miss K_


	4. IV Atrapada

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

___**Advertencia**: Lemon._

_._

_Sálvame  
_

_.  
_

_Capítulo 4  
_

_._

El avión había aterrizado a las cinco de la tarde. El comité estudiantil nos llevó al hotel donde íbamos a hospedarnos. En la entrada del lujoso lugar nos encontramos con Hinata y su hermana menor, Hanabi. Yo no la había visto antes. Era igualita a Hinata; los mismos ojos, la misma boca y nariz, sólo que la pequeña llevaba el fleco más largo y recogido detrás de la oreja. Parecía algo taciturna, aunque su mirada demostraba más seguridad que la de la Hyuga mayor.

Miré a mi alrededor y no veía a Sakura por ningún lado, mucho menos a Sasuke. Odie la idea de pensar que los dos se fueron a otro lugar, escondiéndose de mí. El semblante de mi cara lo dijo todo, porque Tenten me miró con suspicacia.

—¿Ahora qué es lo que te está molestando? ¿Qué Sasuke no esté buscándote?

—No, me molesta más que Sakura no esté aquí. Las jugadas de esa zorra son sucias y dudo que lo que esté haciendo en este momento sea algo limpio —Me quejé sin dejar de buscar su figura entre toda la multitud.

Tenten rodó los ojos y trató de ignorarme.

Nos dieron nuestras tarjetas de acceso a la habitación. El hotel contaba con ochenta habitaciones de lujo, las cuales estaban disponibles especialmente para los estudiantes. Nos dirigimos con nuestras maletas a la suite respectiva, caminando por un amplio pasillo al elevador. Hinata salió nuevamente con que su padre había elegido otro hotel para ella y su hermana, pero aseguró que nos encontraríamos a las ocho en la reunión que se daría en un lujoso salón de eventos a la orilla de la playa.

La habitación que compartiríamos Tenten, Temari y yo era estupenda. Más que eso, era perfecta, mágica. Al entrar, se podían ver los amplios ventanales que daban hacia afuera y a las olas del mal. Yo corrí hacia ellas, deslicé la puerta de vidrio y salí, cerrando los ojos al amplio paraíso para sentir el choque de la brisa del mar, que me obligó segundos después a volver a abrirlos para observar el infinito azul de la marea. Temari salió también, riendo de emoción. Ambas nos dimos un abrazo, chispeando de felicidad. En ese momento, Sasuke y Sakura se desvanecieron completamente de mi mente. Pues este lugar era tan increíble, que ningún pensamiento absurdo podía interrumpirlo.

Por fortuna la suite era de dos habitaciones, así que Tenten y Temari se encerraron en una y yo en la otra, lo cual era perfecto, porque la realidad es que el sexo lésbico era algo que no quería ver en este viaje, mucho menos si era de parte de mi mejor amiga.

Me dispuse a desempacar. Sólo saqué los dos vestidos de noche que había traído y la ropa de playa, el resto de los accesorios los dejé en la maleta, a un lado del tocador. Abrí las cortinas del ventanal para volver a observar el bellísimo mar. Sonreí, como si fuera un paisaje de ensueño. Pensé en que estuve a punto de perderme todo esto por casi nada. Bueno, por un sacrificio carnal que me juré nunca más recordar. Era difícil cumplir eso, claro.

Empecé a vestirme para la fiesta en una hora. Me había puesto un vestido negro, sin tirantes, ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto por debajo de las caderas. Estaba buscando en mi cajita de accesorios algún brazalete veraniego que le quedara a mi vestuario, y me encontré con algo que no esperaba. Era un dije, de plata, barato, pero que había sido muy importante para mí, antes. Era una flor de cerezo y era un regalo de Sakura. Creí que lo había tirado aquella noche. Ahora que lo veía, no me causaba las mismas emociones de antes, ni siquiera de repudio. Más bien me hacía sentir una especia de fría nostalgia que no tenía ganas de gozar. Era inevitable.

Traté de restarle importancia. Lo arrojé al joyero, sin intentar deshacerme de él.

Me retocaba el maquillaje cuando tocaron a mi puerta, y al abrirse Tenten apareció. Me miró alzando las cejas, de arriba hacia abajo, sorprendida. Yo sonreí.

—Te ves muy bien. Y al parecer no piensas rendirte con eso de seducir a Sasuke —Dijo la castaña.

—Claro que no me rendiré, he llegado muy lejos como para retroceder.

Nadie más que yo sabía que tan lejos.

Tenten me apuró a que saliéramos, porque un coche iba a pasar por nosotras. Ella llevaba encima un lindo vestido blanco con tirantes delgados, arriba de la rodilla, llena de botones pequeños al frente. Temari se había colocado una falda de de flores oscuras, con un top negro de licra, muy ajustado y sin mangas, que mostraban sus prominentes senos en un lindo escote. Nos metimos en un coche negro que iba a llevarnos a otro extremo de la isla, a la fantástica reunión de bienvenida. En el camino, con la luz del crepúsculo, pude admirar un sinfín de arboles, palmas y rocas maravillosas que adornaban las calles de Ko Phi Phi Lee.

Llegando al salón pude ver a todos mis compañeros de la generación, que me vieron entrar mientras deslumbraba. Sonreí. Todos notaban ahora lo bonita e imponente que era, exactamente como lo había planeado. Me acerqué a unos compañeros de mi clase a saludarlos, mientras admiraban mi vestido. Algo que dijo una de las chicas que estaban allí me había intrigado mucho.

—Vi a Sasuke en el aeropuerto, saliendo de su jet privado. Con él venían otros seis muchachos y dos chicas más. Dicen que uno de ellos era su hermano, Itachi. Y el resto son amigos de su hermano.

—Y, ¿ellos están aquí? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Se están quedando en la casa de sus padres, al otro extremo de la isla.

Supuse que no se hospedaría en el hotel, así que no me sorprendí. Tomé una copa de champagne de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba y bebí, sin perder de vista la entrada del salón.

Minutos después, allí venía la perra rosada. Llevaba un vestido rosa traslúcido, con brillantes, largo hasta los tobillos, pero descubierto por enfrente, dejando al descubierto sus piernas hasta los muslos. No pude quitarle la vista de encima, yo ni nadie de los presentes. Mi mandíbula se contrajo de odio y mis ojos la querían fulminar. No podía negar que luciera espectacular y que brillaba. Ahora sabía que Sakura también quería pelear con todo.

Me bebí el resto de champagne y me fui a otro lado para no verla.

Hinata llegó con su hermanita. Ambas vestían de negro, pero Hanabi usaba un vestido más infantil que Hinata. Más tarde se nos reunieron Tenten y Temari. Esas dos no paraban de hacerse cariñitos en público. Sentí que me jalaron el vestido. Era Karin, sonriendo, en un hermoso vestido rojo de satín. No llevaba sostén, así que sus pezones se notaban por detrás de la tela. Eso me lo dijo todo; venía con el mismo propósito que Sakura y yo: y ese era el de conquistar a Sasuke.

—Qué sorpresa, pensé que no vendrías al viaje —Dijo sonriendo con hipocresía.

—No pensaba perdérmelo. Estos días serán los mejores de mi vida —Imité su sonrisa.

Alzó una ceja, y contoneando sus caderas se alejó de mí. La miré de arriba hacia abajo. Yo me veía mucho mejor que ella. Sabía que Sasuke pondría sus ojos en mí y no en ella, o en Sakura. Aún así, estaba preocupada porque no llegaba. No dudaba que en uno de sus vanidosos actos decidiera tener una fiesta personal en su casa y no aquí. Pero preferí calmarme y dejar de pensar negativa.

Al instante apareció Naruto y Shion tomados de la mano. La rubia llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco con plumas del mismo color. Llevaba un escote prominente, y a pesar de que estaba plana como una tabla, le lucía bastante bien. Era porque tenía clase y estilo. Naruto llevaba un esmoquin negro. Los dos enamorados se acercaron a mí para saludarme.

—¡Ino, me encanta tu vestido! —Chillo Shion, viéndome de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias. El tuyo está divino.

Sonrió con modestia.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Pregunté sin remedio.

—Lo llamé y dijo que llegaría con su hermano y sus amigos. Supongo que no tarda —Respondió Naruto.

—Sí, eso también se lo dijo a Sakura —Agregó Shion.

Miré con enfado a la rubia. Pero no importaba, ahora que sabía que él ya estaba por llegar.

Y en minutos, Sasuke apareció, entrando por el arco adornado de luces blancas. Pero no pude sonreír, porque venía acompañado de una mujer cobriza. No la reconocí al instante, no era del colegio, así que era la primera vez que la veía. Me imaginé que era su amiga, porque de ninguna forma podía ser su novia. Después de ver cómo la tomaba de la mano, dudé y automáticamente mi cara se contrajo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Me dediqué a observar cada movimiento del Uchiha. A quién saludaba, a quién le sonreía, qué tomaba, qué comía. No podía darme por vencida tan pronto. Lo quería para mí. Pasé por lo que pasé por él, y no me iba a ir con las manos vacías. Giré a mi alrededor, pero sólo vi a Karin, que tenía la expresión igual o peor que la mía. Sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro, y al girar, me topé con Hinata. Parecía triste y a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté.

—Me voy de regreso al hotel.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté confundida—. Esto acaba de empezar.

—Hanabi y yo preferimos ir a dormir.

Miré detrás de Hinata y vi cómo Shion se besaba melosamente con el Uzumaki. Suspiré, dándome cuenta del por qué de la situación. Miré atentamente a la pelinegra.

—¿Es por esa idiota de Shion? No pienses que te ganará a Naruto, ella es poca cosa para él. Si me das un rato, haré que la deje y que esté contigo toda la noche —En ese momento volví a asomarme por mi hombro para ver cómo el muy bastardo de Sasuke saludaba a otros y presentaba a la cobriza—. Sólo espera a que termine de hacer mis cosas.

—No puedes hacer eso, Shion es su novia.

—Eso es lo de menos. Tú ve a darte una vuelta y te veo en un rato.

Dije al momento que empezaba a caminar hacia Sasuke. Hinata se quedó detrás con la palabra en la boca, pero no le quedó más que hacerme caso. Se fue con su hermana a meterse en una esquina para pasar como invisible lo que restaba de la noche. Yo mientras pensaba aclarar las cosas. Así que me planté frente el azabache a un lado. Enseguida me clavó la vista, y para mi desconcierto, ni siquiera cambió de expresión, seguía sonriendo como el engreído que era. Miré a su acompañante que me sonrió.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu invitada, Sasuke? —Fingí amabilidad.

En cambio a él no le dio gracia. Frente al montoncito de personas me rodó los ojos en son de disgusto. No podía creer que se portara así después de lo que hice por él. Había vuelto a ser el mismo arrogante de siempre. No entendía por qué actuaba así después de lo que acordamos. Me dio rabia y pensé en gritarle. Pero me contuve, al verme en medio de tantas personas. Se dirigió a la chica llamada Sasame.

—Ella es Ino y viaja con el resto del colegio.

La adorable y bajita muchacha sonrió con gracia.

—¡Encantada! —Nos tendimos la mano en un suave contacto.

—Ven, voy a presentarte a otro amigo —Dijo para llevársela.

Me quedé tiesa ante su comportamiento. Era claro que estaba ignorándome a propósito. Y pensaba que la dulce cobriza era un arma para reírse de mí. Apreté la copa que llevaba en la mano con fuerza. No podía entenderme ni a mí misma. ¿Cómo le seguía el juego a un idiota como Sasuke? Estaba a punto de abandonar el plan y mandarlo al carajo, cuando vi que Sakura apareció y se acercó a él. No le quité el ojo de encima. Sasuke se portó igual con ella que conmigo. Pero Sakura no pudo ocultar su desagrado. Miró mal a Sasame y ella lo sintió, porque no le quiso dar la mano. Me sorprendí mucho. Sakura se alejó con su enojo y empezó a beber sin control.

Me había decidido a que esa noche iba a atraparlo, que me olvidé de los demás invitados. Pero en cuanto me acerqué a Tenten, pude darme cuenta del resto.

—Ese debe ser el hermano de Sasuke. Es lindo —sonrió la castaña.

—¡Oye! No sólo porque sea un hombre quiere decir que puedes sonreírle —Chilló en sorna una celosa Temari.

Entonces lo vi. Un alto y apuesto hombre que vestía de negro. Pantalón negro, zapato negro, camisa sin saco negro. No podía pasar desapercibido. Llevaba una copa y conversaba riendo con otro grupo de chicos que parecían de la misma edad. Ese era el famoso Itachi Uchiha. Me quedé atontada sin poder quitarle la vista. Sin lugar a duda, era igual o más atractivo que su estúpido hermano menor.

—Parecen de otro planeta —susurró Temari—. Ese grupo representa la juventud de la alta sociedad de Konoha.

Tenten se rió sarcástica.

Yo tomé otra copa y traté de restarle importancia. Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, pero Sakura parecía embriagarse poco a poco. Se veía mal, honestamente. Se veía enfadada y desesperada. Matsuri a su lado trataba de hablar con ella, pero ésta sólo hacía mohines con la boca y la ignoraba. Pensé por un momento en acercarme a ella y decirle que no tenía caso ponerse así por Sasuke. Después recordé lo que me hizo y deshice esa idea. Sakura era una perra traidora y yo prometí arruinarle la vida.

Estaba ahogándome en esa fiesta. Todos estaban pasándosela bien, menos yo, al parecer. De hecho, me estaba aburriendo. Sasuke no aparecía y todo empezaba a perder vida para mí. Y ese un pensamiento vano y deprimente me sacó de mi coma. No tenía por qué sentirme así. La gente como Sasuke era así, ya debía de habérmelo metido en la cabeza. No iba a terminar amargada en medio de tremendo escenario. Estaba de vacaciones en una hermosa isla y posiblemente nunca más volvería a estar en un lugar como tal. Así que decidí disfrutar lo poco que me quedaba en esa fiesta. Me dirigí a la mesa de aperitivos y tomé un cup cake de fresa, para combinarlo con mi champagne. Estaba tan cómoda disfrutando de los bocadillos, que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se plantó a mi lado.

—Estoy seguro que tú y yo nos conocemos —Fue una grave voz masculina.

Cuando giré a encararlo, casi me atraganto con el pan. Tosí al sentir que me ahogaba y él sonrió. No podía ser. ¡No podía ser! Me quedé paralizada, olvidando como actuar. Parpadee un par de veces y traté de simular una sonrisa.

—Tú, eres el sobrino de… —me detuve, al darme cuenta que iba a pronunciar un nombre que juré no recordar—. Tazuna Osaka, ¿cierto?

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos color púrpura sin responder a mi pregunta. Me sonrojé al instante. No entendía que estaba haciendo allí. Era una casualidad demasiado infortunada. Tragué saliva cuando el silencio era nuestro único aliado. Vestía de negro y gris. Él sonreía y yo pretendía que nada malo pasaba.

—Qué sorpresa… —dije con fin de fulminar esa extraña atmósfera.

—No puedo creer que te vuelva a ver… aquí…

El tono de su voz no era el de una persona normal que cree en las casualidades. Había cierto morbo arrastrando sus palabras que me alarmó de inmediato. Recordé cómo nos conocimos. Me vio en el restorán del hotel con Tazuna sólo por breves segundos. Tazuna sólo me había presentado por mi nombre y él pronto se había marchado. No podía ponerme paranoica, era imposible que él supiera lo que hice en el hotel con su tío. Es decir, Tazuna no era tan idiota como para contárselo a todo el mundo, mucho menos a un familiar como su sobrino. O eso es lo que pretendí imaginar. Pero su insistente mirada me contradecía por completo.

—Sí, yo también creo que es extraño —sonreí.

—¿Qué hace una mujer como tú en un lugar como éste? —preguntó casi con burla.

Mi corazón empezó a latir sin control y el aire desapareció de mis pulmones. No podía ser que él lo supiera.

—¿Q-Qué dices? —traté de fingir demencia.

—Una como tú. No te ofendas demasiado, hermosa, pero… sé que eres una prostituta.

Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y unos curiosos incisivos puntiagudos que le daban una apariencia vampiresca. Me asusté. Sentí la cara caliente y el cuerpo tembloroso. Abrí los ojos con desconcierto, mirando de soslayo a mi alrededor, rogando que nadie estuviera cerca. No podía ser cierto, él no tenía por qué llamarme así. Sentí temor al saber que mi secreto estaba en su poder, y sentí irritación al verlo mirarme de esa forma. Abrí los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras tardaron en salir…

—M-Me estás ofendiendo. No soy quien tú crees.

—Lo sé —dijo con usa sonrisa—. Lo sé todo. Mi padre es accionista en el hotel, tengo acceso a lo que sea en él. Información, mucha información.

—Tu tío y yo sólo hablamos de un negocio. Te estás equivocando conmigo.

—Sí, un negocio de tres mil dólares. Sé los detalles, no te apresures en contármelos.

—No, no lo sabes.

Susurré con presura y me marché de allí, dejándolo solo. Sentía el cuerpo vibrar debido a la impresión. Los nervios empezaron a devorarme como las llamas a un papel. Caminé con el único propósito de alejarme de él. Sin rumbo, tropecé con la supervisora Anko, que me detuvo.

—Yamanaka, ¿a dónde vás? —me clavó la vista—. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estás muy pálida!

Yo no la miraba, sólo quería alejarme de esa fiesta. Pero ella me detuvo de un brazo.

—No puedes irte todavía. Ven, siéntate o te vas a desmayar.

—Profesora Mitarashi, no me siento bien. Sólo déjeme regresar al hotel.

—No puedo dejarte ir así. Además, irte sola en taxi al hotel es peligroso. Vamos adentro para que te sientes en un sillón y comas algo.

Al sentirme atrapada me asusté.

—¡No! —grité.

Anko me clavó la vista extrañada. Sabía que si seguía actuando raro ella iba a ventilarlo a medio mundo. Tenía que controlarme para evitar que todo se saliera más de control.

—Es decir, que yo iré a tomar algo y me tranquilizaré.

—¿Estás segura que todo anda bien? —fruncía el ceño incrédula.

—¡Claro! Sólo descansaré un poco.

Me alejé de ella y regresé a la fiesta. Miré a todos lados para ver si él estaba cerca, pero no lo vi. Me escabullí entre la gente hasta llegar a un extremo que parecía un balcón construido de piedra, un poco alejado de la alegoría de la fiesta. Recargándome en el borde, frente al mar, empecé a respirar y a llenar mis pulmones de aire. El corazón todavía me latía a prisa. Me sentí ahogada en ese lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera en el mismo lugar de vacaciones que yo? Recordé que era un hombre rico, hijo de hoteleros. Cerré los ojos y su nombre apareció en mi memoria, Hidan. También recordé cómo me había sonrojado cuando llegó a nuestra mesa, al darme cuenta que era chico apuesto. Yo era una idiota. Era una maldita estúpida. Algo malo tenía que salir de todo esto, lo sabía, no podía ser tan sencillo como parecía.

Escuché unos tacones acercarse. Era Karin la que venía. Se plantó a mi lado.

—No puedo creer que Sasuke haya traído a una escuálida zorra para pasar las vacaciones.

No respondí. Seguía alterada por el encuentro con Hidan. La pelirroja notó algo raro en mí.

—¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que ya te embriagaste igual que Sakura —se burló.

—No seas idiota. Sólo me sentí un poco mareada.

Se creyó mi excusa porque dejó de insistir.

—No sé tú, pero yo no voy a dejar que esa tal Sasame se meta en la cama de Sasuke esta noche. Te vas a reír, pero prefiero que lo haga contigo a que lo haga con esa puta de un metro cincuenta o con Sakura.

—No me interesa acostarme con Sasuke. Es todo tuyo.

Karin alzó una ceja y me observó intrigada.

—¿Desde cuándo Sasuke te es indiferente?

—Desde ahora. Desde que me di cuenta que es un mal nacido arrogante y presuntuoso ser despreciable. No me interesa meterme a la cama de un hombre que seguramente piensa utilizarme una noche para después tratarme peor que a una basura.

Ella se rió ante mis palabras.

—A mí eso no va a sucederme —Karin estaba sorprendida por mi desplante y lo mostró—. Ahora que dices eso, posiblemente seamos las mejores amigas, ¿no crees?

Quise decirle que no quería ser amiga de una mujer tan superficial y frívola como ella, aunque preferí ahorrarme las palabras. Quería estar sola, así que iba irme de su lado. Pero en ese momento Hidan apareció de nuevo a la vista, de lejos y yo retrocedí. Expandí los ojos cuando me di cuenta que estaba nada más que con Itachi Uchiha. Era uno más de su grupo de amigos. En ese momento temí más que antes y mi expresión desencajada volvió a mi cara. Vi a Karin y aproveché su compañía.

—Espera, no me dejes sola.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos ante mis palabras. Yo no le quitaba la vista al platinado.

—¿Sabes quienes son todas las personas que están al lado del hermano de Sasuke?

La de anteojos hizo un esfuerzo por enfocarlos. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de quién hablaba.

—Claro que los conozco. Uno de ellos es mi primo, Sasori, el pelirrojo. También viene acompañado de Deidara, Pain, la chica se llama Konan y el platinado Hidan.

Me sorprendió que los conociera a todos, y por lo tanto, me preocupó. No podía ser que Hidan estuviera ligado a tantas personas que estaban a mí alrededor. Todo pintaba a ser peligroso. Podía ser capaz de decírselo tan solo a uno, y ese uno decírselo a otro, hasta que todos terminaran de enterarse que yo me había prostituido por tres mil dólares. Karin me sacó de mi coma mental.

—¿No me digas que te gusta alguno de ellos? —sonrió con picardía.

—No, no es eso. Me dio curiosidad.

—Ven —dijo tomándome de una mano—, aprovechemos que Sasori llegó para saludarlos a todos.

—¡No! —me solté de su agarre.

Karin quedó ofuscada. Tenía que controlarme o si no, iba a terminar por descubrirme yo sola.

—Tengo que ir al baño. Después te alcanzo.

Caminé por un pasillo de flores para llegar a los sanitarios de mujeres. Allí le marqué a Tenten, con el propósito de pedirle que me viera en la entrada para que me acompañara al hotel. No podía quedarme y arriesgarme a Hidan. Para mi mala suerte, Tenten contestó y me dijo que acababa de tomar un taxi con Temari porque iban a acompañar a Hinata y a su hermana a su hotel, pero que en un momento regresarían a la fiesta. Recordé a Hinata. Había olvidado la promesa hecha por seguirle los pasos a Sasuke. Me irrité conmigo misma. Le avisé a Tenten que yo también iba a marcharme y las vería mejor en el hotel. Así que salí lista para irme, cuando Karin intercedió en mi camino.

—La fiesta está en lo mejor y está a punto de moverse a la casa de los Uchiha.

—¿Todos se irán a casa de Itachi?

—No, claro que no. Es una fiesta privada, pero acabo de ser invitada por el propio Itachi Uchiha. Supongo que ser la prima de Sasori me trae beneficios.

—¿Ah sí? Pues espero que te diviertas.

—¡No, no, no! Les dije que invitaría a una amiga, tú vienes conmigo.

Me tomó de la mano, dispuesta a arrastrarme con ella. Traté de zafarme.

—¡No, yo no quiero ir! —chillé.

—¡Todo mundo quiere ir y tú eres afortunada porque vienes conmigo!

Continuó arrastrándome a ella. No podía hacer un berrinche en medio de todos, así que sin otro remedio, tuve que ceder a su agarre. Aún así, intenté decirle que no me sentía bien, que estaba ebria, que quería irme al hotel. Nada de lo dicho funcionó, y pasó lo que más temía: me llevó al grupo de su primo. En cuanto llegué, me presentó.

—Itachi, ella es Ino Yamanaka, la amiga que te decía. Vendrá con nosotros.

Inmediatamente conecté mis ojos con los de Hidan. Los de él volvieron a brillar y me sonrió con complicidad. Yo no imité su gesto, sólo le volteé la cara, tratando de no mostrar mi angustia. Noté que todos me pasaron los ojos por encima del vestido, Sasori e Itachi lo hicieron con disimulo, pero Deidara lo hizo vulgarmente.

—Mucho gusto, Ino. Yo estoy encantado de que te unas a nosotros —alegó Itachi con una caballerosa sonrisa.

Traté de sonreírle igual. Continuaron con su charla y yo quería huir lo más pronto de allí. Así que inventé la primera excusa que se me pasó en la mente.

—Iré por una copa.

Me alejé de ellos en camino a la mesa de aperitivos para despistarlos. Tomé una fruta y la comí. En ese momento sentí una presencia a mis espaldas. No sé por qué, pero sabía que era él. Y acerté cuando le di la cara. Hidan me clavó los ojos insistentes. Dejé de portarme como una cachorrita asustada. Vi lo que pasaba por sus ojos y sabía lo que pretendía. Me di cuenta que no tenía caso portarme como la victima a su lado, pues era el tipo de persona que no sucumbía hasta lograr lo que quería. Así que la máscara cayó, y con todo mi coraje, lo encaré.

—Si sabes lo que hice con tu tío esa noche, ¿para qué rayos quieres que lo acepte?

—No es lo que quiero… —su mirada me penetraba hasta el fondo—. Quiero algo más.

En ningún momento me imaginé lo que ahora me imaginaba. Me asustó la idea de que fuera cierto.

—No sé qué quieres —fingí no saberlo.

—Te quiero a ti.

Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse, pero no bajé la vista. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? El desgraciado pensaba realmente que me acostaba con cualquiera.

—No soy una prostituta. Ese día fue la primera y última vez que lo hice por dinero.

—No me interesa, y si lo preguntas, tampoco te creo. Lo único que deseo es tenerte.

Los nervios me atacaron compulsivamente. No iba a permitir que me usara.

—Estás demente.

—Desde ese día que te vi te deseé. Si hubieras dejado un teléfono en la recepción, seguramente ya te hubiera llamado. Ahora que por milagros de Jashin te tengo aquí, en el perfecto escenario, no pienso dejarte ir.

¿Jashin? ¿Quién demonios era este tipo? El fuego resplandecía en sus ojos y eso me causó escalofríos.

—No voy a caer en tu juego —dije con tono firme.

—Lo harás. Tú sabes qué podría pasar si no lo haces.

Tenía razón, lo sabía. Me tenía en sus manos, pero me costaba creerlo.

—No te atreverías.

—No me importaría decirle a todos que te acostaste con mi tío, un viejo de más de cincuenta años, por pocos billetes.

—Eso podría perjudicar el nombre de tu propio tío y de tu familia, no lo harías.

—¿Crees que eres la primera puta que se mete en su cama? Ya tiene toda una lista. Hasta su mujer lo sabe.

—Soy menor de edad, él podría ir a la cárcel.

—Es multimillonario. Tiene más poder del que te imaginas. No te hagas ilusiones.

Volvió a sonreír vilmente y sus incisivos lucieron nuevamente en ese atractivo pero malicioso rostro. Estaba disfrutando verme así, indefensa. Sabía que no podía permitir que les contara a todos lo que hice. Era como si matara mi vida social. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, todo mundo iba a saberlo e iba a reírse de mí. Iba a lograr un chasco por parte de las personas que me odiaban e iba a decepcionar a las personas que más apreciaba. Más problemático aún, estábamos en un viaje escolar. Si la directiva lo sabía, seguramente me expulsarían del colegio. Automáticamente eso haría que mi padre se enterara. Después de eso, mi vida estaría deshecha.

Todas las imágenes pasaron por mi mente como una película y no pude soportarme verme así. No podía permitirlo. Lo único que se me ocurrió, fue hacer un trato.

—Dime exactamente lo que quieres.

—Sexo. Quiero que hoy vengas conmigo y posiblemente lo que resta del viaje también.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Acabas de excitarme aún más con esa negación.

Lo miré con repudio.

—Olvídalo. No seré tu puta de fin de semana. Este viaje es escolar y yo me la pasaré con mis amigas.

—No te conviene, hermosura, así que es mejor que aceptes lo que te digo.

Estaba atrapada por ese maldito y tenía que cooperar. Se me ocurrió fingir, decirle que lo haría y después perderme de su vista. Iba a ser difícil, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasarme las vacaciones en su cama. La simple idea de volver a acostarme con un desconocido me produjo que la piel se me pusiera chinita. Así que traté de comenzar con el teatro.

—Está bien, iré contigo esta noche. Pero no te aseguro que lo haga el resto del fin de semana.

—Cambiarás de opinión —sonrió presuntuoso.

Tomé una copa y me alejé de él para regresar al grupo donde estaba Itachi y el resto. La charla seguía con los comentarios de Deidara sobre la última vez que fueron a escalar montañas. Se estaban burlando de Sasori y sus pasos de hormiga. Traté de comportarme como si nada pasara. En ese momento la chica, Konan, me clavó los ojos encima. Había algo en ella que me daba desconfianza. Apenas sonreía y no hablaba. Era muy guapa, pero había algo maligno en su mirada. Pensé en mantenerme lejos de ella.

En ese momento Sasuke apareció con Sasame. Ambos estaban tomando y se veían sonrientes. Ella se tambaleaba y él la sostenía por la cintura. Itachi encendió un cigarro y agarró a Sasame de un brazo para halarla con él.

—Nos vamos a casa —le dijo a la chica.

Ella no lo rechazó. Parecía que era una amiga de todo el grupo también. Otra niñita más con dinero para despilfarrar, pensé. Al instante, Sakuraka apareció y estaba peor que antes. Instantáneamente llegó para colgarse al cuello de Sasuke, quien alcanzó a atraparla. Sus ojos se entrecerraban debido al alcohol y sonreía totalmente ebria.

—Sasuke, llévame a casa.

Todos mirábamos la extraña escena. Sasame se separó de Itachi y se puso a un lado de Sasuke.

—Lo siento chica, pero él me llevará a casa a mí —dijo la cobriza sin simpatía.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? Sasuke es mío, si no lo sabías.

Todos los amigos de Itachi reían bajo al presentir lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sasuke trató de quitarse a Sakura e irse de lado de Sasame, pero la rosada no lo permitió.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No vas a irte con ella! ¡Tú me prometiste que estarías conmigo!

Quedé impactada ante las palabras de la Haruno. Así es que Sasuke le había dicho lo mismo a ella que a mí. Se había burlado de las dos al mismo tiempo. Miré con odio a Sasuke y me dieron ganas de decirle sus verdades frente a todos. Pero era arriesgado desde mi posición. No tenía que hacer escándalo ahora que estaba en manos de Hidan. Me quedé callada, esperando que todo terminara de una vez. Sasuke rió ante las palabras de la rosada.

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Sakura.

La pelirosada se quedó tiesa y rechazada en medio de todos, que la veían casi con burla. Sasame le sonrió victoriosa y se dio media vuelta para alejarse con Sasuke. Fue allí entonces cuando vi la cara transformada de Sakura. Sus ojos se mostraron filosos y su gesto fue salvaje. La vi correr detrás de la cobriza para tomarla del cabello y la jaló tan fuerte, que ésta se fue hacia atrás. En instantes se armó una trifulca mientras Sakura golpeaba sin cesar a la pequeña Sasame. Vi como las uñas de Sakura se clavaron en el cuello de la cobriza que empezó a gritar incapaz de defenderse. La gente se empezó a amontonar alrededor para ver la pelea. Entre varios detuvieron a Sakura que parecía una fiera descontrolada. Gritaba palabras soeces hacia la otra. Karin se cubría los labios de asombro, pero detrás de ese gesto parecía estar divirtiéndose con la actuación de Sakura. Yo en cambio, sentí lastima. Miré a la rosada deshecha, desalineada, el vestido desacomodado de daba una apariencia chusca.

La profesora Mitarashi y otros del consejo estudiantil llegaron para ver lo que pasaba. Cuando noté que todos se mezclaban entre todos, vi una oportunidad. Hidan no estaba a la vista y nadie me prestaba atención. Así simplemente empecé a caminar lejos de ellos en dirección a la salida. Detrás de mis pasos escuchaba el eco de los gritos de la muchedumbre. Mientras más me alejaba, más segura me sentía.

Con la dificultad de los tacones corrí a la calle principal y pedí la parada del primer taxi que se me cruzó. Le dije la dirección del hotel y pronto arrancó. Por la ventaba vi las luces de la fiesta y deseé que todo acabara pronto. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo calma. Era cuestión de llegar al hotel e irme en el siguiente avión a Konoha. No iba a darle el gusto a Hidan de usarme. Estaba tan irritada, por todo, por todos. Todo había salido mal, mi estúpido plan era un desastre. Sasuke fue una decepción magistral y no quería recordar lo que había hecho por estar con él.

El taxi tomó la misma ruta que conocía y me quedé como boba admirando la hermosa ciudad. A nuestro lado pasó un coche negro de lujo casi a toda velocidad y en segundos, el mismo coche se atravesó a medio camino del taxi, haciendo que éste frenara en seco. Debido al impacto, mi frente chocó sobre el vidrio de la ventana. El golpe me turbó un poco haciéndome apretar los parpados del dolor. Me puse la mano en la frente donde dolía. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi aún el coche negro frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté con desconcierto al chofer.

—No se preocupe señorita, usted no de baje —dijo alarmado.

Primero pensé que se trataba de un policía. Pero todo se aclaró cuando lo vi descender del coche. Era Hidan. Mi corazón volvió a palpitar con urgencia y me sentí temerosa. Me había seguido, no pensaba dejarme en paz. Lo vi caminar hacia nosotros. El chofer se bajó para preguntarle que quería, pero Hidan lo ignoró y se dirigió a mi puerta. La abrió y me miró. Yo no dije nada, y tampoco le aparté la vista.

—¿Estás jugando sucio? —dijo disgustado.

No respondí. Lo miraba con coraje. El chofer insistió en que se me alejara de la puerta y amenazó con llamar a la policía. Para Hidan esas palabras eran sordas, porque no dejaba de quitarme los ojos de encima.

—No me lo hagas difícil, nena. No te va a gustar.

—Sólo quiero ir a dormir a mi hotel —mentí para que se fuera.

—Vas a dormir en mi cama, después de lo que tenga que pasar. Así que sal del auto.

El chofer no dejaba de gritarle que se alejara. Entonces Hidan levantó los ojos y se los clavó al taxista, tan filosa y macabramente, que hasta yo sentí sus malas intenciones. Temí entonces, ya no por mí, sino por la otra gente. Empezaba a creer que Hidan era un tanto siniestro, así que decidí seguirle el juego antes de que iniciara una locura.

—No se preocupe señor, yo conozco a este hombre. Me iré con él.

—¿Está segura, señorita?

—Claro, él me llevará a casa.

Tomé mi bolso y bajé del taxi. Caminé hacia el coche negro que estaba frente a nosotros. Sentía la mirada de Hidan a mi espalda, con el sonido de sus pasos. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me metí en él. Observé el coche impecable, con los asientos cómodos y forrados. Hidan entró enseguida y encendió el auto. Nos perdimos en la carretera rumbo a un camino que no conocía. Pero no quería hablar con él.

—Eres exactamente como creía —dijo y casi se relame los labios.

Me molestó que pensara que me conocía. Lo vi con desagrado.

—Tú no me conoces. Y no te daré el gusto de que lo hagas.

Soltó una risita irónica. Condujo hasta un hotel que no era donde yo me hospedaba; éste era mucho más lujoso. Entramos por un arco de palmeras y nos dirigimos a una suite privada. Bajé del coche y traté de no cruzar los ojos con él. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y yo entré de inmediato. Encendió la luz y pude ver el bonito diseño del decorado. Volví a pensar lo mismo que antes; si no estuviera en esta situación, me hubiera encantado estar allí. Pero la belleza del lugar se opacaba por mi realidad. Caminé hacia la ventaba y la abrí. Desde allí se podía admirar las fantásticas olas que golpeaban la orilla del mar. El cielo era de un azul impresionable y la luna estaba escondida entre las difuminadas nubes. Sentí que Hidan se paraba detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —dije enseñándole mi celular.

—Adelante —sonrió.

Me dirigí al baño y me recargué en la puerta por unos segundos. Respiré hondo y exhalé. No tenía que pensar demasiado, sólo hacer lo que debía y listo. Marqué el teléfono de Tenten. Se escuchó preocupada.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Es largo de contar, Tenten. Sólo quería avisarte que no iré al hotel esta noche.

—Pero Anko va a descubrirlo.

—No, invéntale algo. Mañana te contaré todo.

—¿Estás bien?

Dudé en responder, pero lo hice.

—Claro que sí, todo es genial. Mañana te cuento.

Le colgué. Era hora de hacer mi trabajo. Sólo esperaba que no durara mucho y que enseguida se hartara de mí. Salí del sanitario y ya me esperaba sentado en un sillón. Parecía impaciente y eso me alarmó. Se puso de pie y sin demora me jaló de una mano hacia la cama. Temblé ante el contacto. Hidan lo notó, así que se acercó a mi oído.

—No te asustes.

—Cállate —dije molesta.

Él empezó a reírse y me vio con deseo.

—Me encantas, Ino.

Enseguida me tomó por la espalda y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Cerré los ojos y abrí los labios. Dejé que metiera su lengua dentro de mi cavidad y se mezcló con la humedad de mi boca. Su beso fue intenso y un poco rudo. Se separó de mí para quitarme el vestido. Iba a decirle que yo me lo quitaba, pero no me dio tiempo, así que lo jaló con fuerza hasta rasgarlo. Abrí los labios de la impresión.

—¡Arruinaste mi vestido!

—Me importa una mierda tu vestido.

Terminó de arrancármelo del cuerpo y continuó con el sostén. Me agarró los senos con ambas manos. Bajó sus caricias por la cintura hasta llegar a mi ropa interior. Me empujó a la cama para que me acostara y me quitó las bragas. Sólo me quedaban los tacones. Entonces empezó por quitarse su propia ropa. Mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, me clavó los ojos brillantes como los de un lobo. Mi cara estaba tibia, pero por algo extraño, sentí menos vergüenza que con Tazuna Osaka. Simplemente observé cómo se desnudaba frente a mí, para dejas al descubierto un cuerpo pálido y atlético. No podía compararse el cuerpo de un muchacho con el de un viejo. En mi interior una llamita se encendió. Me molesté conmigo misma y traté de no verlo de esa forma. Me tenía amenazada, no era una situación ideal. Desvié el rostro y cerré los ojos. Escuché como dejaba caer su ropa poco a poco, como el sonido de algo turbio que estaba por venir. Entonces sentí su mano sobre mi rodilla y temblé. Las palmas de las manos fueron recorriendo mis piernas hasta que sentí que las separaba poco a poco. Apreté los parpados al sentirme tan expuesta, pero no podía verlo y excitarme, eso no me lo perdonaba.

Entonces sentí algo diferente a lo que esperaba. Una respiración, justo allí donde estaba húmedo y después algo tibio y suave pasó por mis labios vaginales. Abrí los ojos de impacto y lo vi, con la cabeza entre mis piernas. Chillé con escándalo al verlo de esa forma y me moví, pero me sostuvo las caderas con las manos y continuó su juego. Su lengua empezó a frotarse sobre mi carne encendida y eso me obligó a soltar un jadeo imposible de reprimir. Me imaginé que sonreía entre mis muslos que ardían y no me molestó. Jugó con mi clítoris por largo rato hasta lograr mojarme por completo. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente. Se subió encima de mí y me observó nítidamente antes de besarme en la boca.

Sentí una capa de sudor sobre mi cuerpo pegado al de él. Entonces comenzó a besarme y a lamerme todo el cuerpo. El cuello, los hombros, los senos, el vientre, la cintura, toda. Y enseguida, sin que yo lo esperara, me penetró profundamente de una sola estocada. Chillé al sentirme profanada y no me dio tiempo de acostumbrarme. Empezó a moverse dentro de mí con un ritmo increíble. Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, como si con ello quisiera conectarse a mí y a nuestro acto en un sentido subliminal y profundo. Yo le seguía el juego por instantes, pero después intentaba zafarme y eso lo obligaba a penetrarme con más fuerza y rapidez. Tenía gemidos comprimidos y me resistía a dejarlos salir. Pero en uno de los cambios de posición, entró de tan manera, que mis rodillas quedaron alrededor de mi cabeza y mis pies chocaban con la cabecera de la cama. No pude más y empecé a chillar como una verdadera ramera. No me importó, porque me estaba quemando por dentro y él me penetraba como un titán.

Lo hicimos tres veces más hasta que sus erecciones dejaron de molestarlo. Me moví como una víbora entre las sábanas, reponiéndome de toda la conmoción del coito. Escuché que se deshacía del condón y lo dejaba sobre el buró. Le di la espalda mientras mi respiración se controlaba. Escuché su respiración a mi lado y después se pegó a mi cuerpo.

—Eres magnifica —me susurró al oído.

—Te odio, Hidan.

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de cerrar los ojos, y caer rendida al cansancio y al sueño. Esas últimas palabras se las dije con la intención de que no olvidara que era un mal nacido y que se había aprovechado de mí. Pero realmente estaba tan acabada por el coito, que sólo quería percibir las últimas sensaciones que le había causado a mi cuerpo encendido. En algún momento, me dieron ganas de girarme a su lado y pedirle un beso de buenas noches. Claro que sólo se trataba de un pensamiento totalmente desequilibrado.

* * *

_ Gracias por la espera gente bonita. Ya estoy aquí con otra actualización Narutesca :D Este fic pinta a ponerse trágico y sabroso, así que les recomiendo que sigan leyendo, créanme. sobre el cambio de categoría a Crime, ya lo hice, aunque en el siguiente capítulo ya se enterarán el por qué. Y el título, pues les dirá totalmente spoilers, así que me lo guardo también para el siguiente capítulo. Por lo pronto, les aviso que ya vienen otros dos fic a la puerta. Personajes, pues un NaruHina y otro de mi puerquita favorita. Sólo esperenme un poquitillo :P_

_Un saludo un los seguidores de este fic: lucky-chance, misslaly19, CotyCandy, Tsuki, lady-darkness-chan y a los anónimos sin nombre.  
_

_Nos estamos leyendo..._

_Miss K_


	5. V Temerosa

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_._

_Sálvame  
_

_.  
_

_Capítulo 5  
_

_._

Sentí una deliciosa sensación al despertar. Todo estaba en penumbras y había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. El reloj del buró mostraba que eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Giré mi cabeza al otro lado y brinqué del susto. El cuerpo de Hidan estaba a mi costado, boca arriba, desnudo, cubierto por la sábana sólo hasta la cintura. Sobre la tela podía ver sus partes íntimas. Me dio un escalofrío, más por recordar las escenas de la noche y lo que hicimos con nuestros cuerpos. Estaba atontada aún por el sueño, pero decidí irme en cuanto antes. Bajé despacio de la cama para no despertarlo. Busqué mi ropa en el suelo y reconocí mi vestido negro roto. Bufé por lo bajo, molesta por lo que le había hecho a mi ropa. Ya no importaba, tenía que ingeniármelas. Me puse el vestido rasgado y tomé su camisa gris para ponérmela encima, dando una impresión de bata. Escuchaba su respiración; estaba sumergido en un sueño profundo lejos de la realidad. Parecía tan indefenso así, con los parpados cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Pensé en cómo un hombre que lo tenía todo como Hidan podía estar dispuesto a jugar vilmente con una chica, en este caso, conmigo. Bajas pasiones y ansiedad de dominación, imaginé. No quise pensar más en ello, así que agarré los tacones y me los llevé en la mano. Al abrir la puerta de la suite y salir, solté un suspiro. Me coloqué las zapatillas y me largué de ese lugar.

Tomé un taxi en dirección al hotel. En el trote de la carretera observé por la ventaba el despertar de la ciudad. En recargué en el asiento con un mal presentimiento. La belleza de ese lugar contrastaba con la situación de mi vida. Aún sentía las marcas de las caricias de Hidan por todo mi cuerpo. No había sido rudo, de hecho me había tratado bien, y aunque fue sexo salvaje, se encargó de hacerme gozar como nunca. Ni Tazuna Osaka podía presumir de esos dotes para el sexo en comparación a su sobrino. Cerré los ojos y me tallé los parpados. Bueno o malo, yo había actuado como una tabla, sin pasión ni emoción, por lo tanto, esperaba que Hidan se decepcionara de mí y se buscara a otra para saciar su lujuria. Suplicaba porque así fuera y que esto no se volviera a repetir. Sin saber por qué, me asustaba la idea de relacionarme con esos hombres.

Cuando el taxi me dejó en la puerta del hotel y le pagué, caminé con lentitud al interior. Fui muy cuidadosa al entrar en el lobby y al caminar en el pasillo a mi cuarto, pendiente de no toparme con Anko o algún otro compañero que me reconociera. Cuando entré a nuestra suite, el reloj enseñaba las siete de la mañana. Temari y Tenten ya estaban bañadas y cambiadas, desayunando en el pequeño comedor del balcón. Corrí a mi habitación tratando de desviar las miradas. Me quité el vestido y lo metí en la maleta, hasta adentro, pensando que a la primera oportunidad me desharía de él. Corrí a la ducha y dejé que el agua de la regadera se llevara la suciedad que Hidan me había dejado en la piel. Tallé mi cuello, recordando cómo la lamió esa parte. Bajé la mano a mis genitales y metí dos dedos a la cavidad, para limpiarla de impurezas. Salí en una toalla y tomé uno de mis vestidos; uno floreado de holanes, y me lo puse enseguida. Tocaron a la puerta. Me vieron llegar y sabía que esperaban una explicación. Grité un "salgo en un momento" y terminé de ponerme crema y perfume en todo el cuerpo. Salí al comedor para unirme al desayuno de la forma más natural posible. Tenten no me quitaba los ojos de encima, es más, me estaba exprimiendo con la mirada.

—Habla de una vez, Ino. ¿Qué pasó ayer? —cuestionó la castaña.

Me reí de ella, mientras me metía un pedazo de pan a la boca. Era la mejor forma de evitar que los nervios me ganaran. Temari, que nos observó en silencio parecía se veía seria, pero más indiferente y sólo bebía de su café.

—Lo siento. Salí a pasear con alguien.

Tenten frunció el ceño, pensando que era ridículo, y cuando notó que no iba a decirle nada más, rodó los ojos. Mi explicación no le fue suficiente. Agarró un tenedor y continuó comiendo con su cara de fastidio. Sabía que lo que más le molestaba era que por mi culpa tuvo que mentirle a Anko. Temari simplemente sonrió.

—Y, ¿se puede saber quién te llevó a pasear? —la ceniza se mordió el labio inferior.

No podía decírselo. Empecé a reír enérgicamente dándome cuanta que tenía que inventarme un par de situaciones para encubrir la verdad.

—Un muchacho que conocí en la fiesta. Era muy guapo y amable, y fuimos a dar una vuelta a la playa.

—¿Dormiste con él? —quiso saber la No Sabaku.

—¡Claro que no! —respondí enseguida, entre nerviosa y molesta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Dónde dormiste? —preguntó Tenten sin un ápice de tacto, seguía molesta.

Sentí la presión de su insistencia sobre mi cuerpo. Me removí incómoda en el asiento.

—No dormí… —miré a la castaña con una sonrisa ladina—. Y ya deja de verme así.

Tenten alzó una ceja. Por alguna extraña razón estaba tan desconfiada, pero preferí no tocar más el tema. Temari dijo que bajarían a la piscina antes de reunirse con el consejo estudiantil, que supuestamente nos llevaría a pasear por la ciudad. Acepté acompañarlas. Me levanté de la silla y entré a la habitación para ponerme un traje de baño. Cuando bajamos a la primera planta, nos topamos con otros compañeros y en grupo nos dirigimos a la piscina. La zona estaba poblada de turistas con categoría. Todos nos metimos en un clavado y empezamos a jugar en el agua. Nadé hasta la orilla con el resto para charlar sobre la noche anterior. Los chismes empezaron a brotar como agua hirviendo.

—Todo era perfecto —comentó una compañera—, hasta que Sakura lo arruinó.

Hubo risas burlonas. Yo estaba intrigada por saber lo que había pasado en mi ausencia. Otro compañero nos lo dijo todo.

—La profesora Mitarashi vio a Sakura totalmente ebria golpeando a la amiga de Sasuke. La levantó del suelo y trató de llevársela, pero Sakura le araño a la cara. Anko la abofeteó y Sakura empezó a gritar de rabia, amenazando que la reportaría a la directiva para que la echaran del colegio. Entre otros se la llevaron y Anko nos obligó a todos a marcharnos al hotel.

—No puedo creerlo… —dije imaginándome la escena de Sakura fuera de sí.

—Eso no es todo —agregó Tenten—. Anko le dijo que la reportaría a la directiva y haría que regresara a Konoha por mala conducta.

—¿Y qué pasó con Sasuke y sus amigos? —pregunté curiosa.

—Todos se fueron en una limosina. Karin iba a ir con ellos, pero por culpa de Sakura, Anko se lo prohibió —comentó una compañera—. Hizo un berrinche, aunque no se compara con la ira de Sakura.

Me dio pena ajena todo lo que pasó esa noche. En ese momento Sakura no significaba otra cosa para mí más que rencor y recelo. La recordé un año antes, cuando era mi mejor amiga, y me dio tristeza. Ahora se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente a la que yo conocí. Aún seguía siendo popular, pero entre el alumnado corrían varios rumores malos que la relacionaban. A ella no le importaba lo que dijeran, porque seguía portándose como una verdadera perra.

En ese instante, Temari me insinuó con la mirada que allí venía. La miré caminando en su traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo, su toalla rosa, su bolso y con lentes de sol puestos. A su lado venía Matsuri con un traje de baño negro, siguiéndole los pasos como una idiota. Cuando pasaron a nuestro lado, todos guardamos silencio. Sakura lo notó y nos ignoró, después se fue directo a tomar una silla playera para recostarse. Parecía agotada y desvelada, supuse que se debía a la resaca de la noche anterior. Dejamos de charlar y seguimos jugando en la piscina.

Tenten recibió una llamada de Hinata. La pelinegra salió con que no saldría con nosotras al paseo porque su hermana se enfermó del estomago por comer mariscos. Minutos después apareció Naruto, quien se metió a la piscina para reunirse con todos nosotros. Jugados vóley bol y después las mujeres nos montamos sobre los hombros de los chicos para competir, mientras nos tratábamos de tumbarnos y arrojarnos al agua. Yo me subí a los hombros de Naruto; Tenten a los de Temari, etc. Nos estábamos divirtiendo en grande, Anko estaba en una orilla con otra profesora, supervisándonos. Todo marchaba bien hasta que desde la silla playera, Shion empezó a llamar a Naruto. Vi que estaba reunida con Sakura y Matsuri.

—Ah, lo siento. Regreso en un rato —se disculpó el Uzumaki.

—No te vayas, Naruto. Mejor dile que venga a jugar con todos nosotros.

—Sí, claro, se lo diré. No tardo.

Pero no regresó. Vi que Shion lo hizo recostarse en una de las sillas playeras, al lado de Sakura, y ella se acostó a su lado. Patética, pensé. Como si yo quisiera robárselo. Obviamente que si quisiera lo haría, era más fácil que intentarlo con Sasuke. Pero no lo haría, por muchas razones; no era mi tipo, éramos buenos amigos y mi mejor amiga ahora estaba locamente enamorada de él. Lo que si intentaría era quitárselo a la insípida esa para dejarle el terreno libre a Hinata. Ya lo verá la perrita faldera.

Como a las doce del día regresamos a la habitación. Cuando abrimos la puerta de la suite, yo me reía de cómo entre todos hicimos que Anko coqueteara con uno de los turistas y que concretara una cita. La profesora era toda una vampiresa cuando dejaba de ser una mandona y regañona. De pronto, escuché un grito de Tenten.

—¡Qué lindas! ¿Quién las trajo?

Me asomé a la salita y encontré un gran arreglo de flores en medio de la mesa. Temari y yo nos mirados extrañadas. Me acerqué para verlo mejor; eran tulipanes y flores de loto. Era hermoso, exótico y las flores olían riquísimo. Tomé un tulipán para observarlo mejor. Sonreí; me encantaban las flores, como a mi madre. Uno de mis mejores sueños era tener una casa con un enorme jardín para llenarlo de estas hermosuras.

—¡Aquí hay una tarjeta! —chilló Temari con emoción.

—¡Dámela! —se la arrebató Tenten más ansiosa que la rubia.

—¿Las mandó el hotel? —pregunté sin la menor idea.

—No, no son del hotel. ¿Quién diablos es Hidan? —cuestionó la castaña.

Cuando escuché ese nombre, la sangre se me cayó al suelo y mi corazón se detuvo de terror. Abrí los ojos de la impresión. Tenten empezó a leerla.

—"Te acabas de marchar y ya te extraño, preciosa. Espero tenerte conmigo esta noche, otra vez…".

—¡Dame eso!

Dije cuando me le abalancé a la castaña para arrebatarle la tarjeta. Tenten levantó la tarjeta por el aire para no dármela. Empezó a reírse divertida por mi actitud y quiso terminar de leer el mensaje, pero no la dejé. Le quité el papel y me alejé para leerlo por mí misma. Las risas de Tenten y Temari me pusieron nerviosa. Releí el mensaje en mi mente: "Te acabas de marchar y ya te extraño, preciosa. Espero tenerte conmigo esta noche, otra vez, hasta el amanecer. Espero que te agrade mi obsequio. Hidan." No entendí a qué se refería con regalo, ¿eran las flores?

—¡Acá hay un regalo envuelto! —dijo Temari, tomando la caja del sillón.

Ahora entendía. Ese idiota también se atrevió a darme un regalo. Me molesté, aunque debía estar halagada. Todo eso representaba lo que pasó la noche anterior en aquel hotel. Para él era como una recompensa por el sexo y los orgasmos que le di, y para mí era algo humillante. No podía sentirme aludida, porque el desgraciado se había aprovechado de mi desventaja. Tenten me apuró para que abriera el regalo. Pero como yo estaba aún en shock, ella lo hizo por mí. Abrieron la tapa y entre el papel sacaron un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles dorados, largo hasta los tobillos, al estilo de los elegantes vestidos romanos. Lo observé desde lejos como si fuera un objeto peligroso. Las otras dos no paraban de soltar suspiros por lo bonito que era.

—¡Tienes que usarlo esta noche! —me pidió Tenten casi dando brincos.

—No, no lo quiero. Se lo voy a devolver —dije secamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló incrédula—. ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque sí. Porque no quiero nada de él.

Las caras que las dos me hicieron eran de pura contradicción. Pero no pensaba explicarles mis motivos.

—Ese tal Hidan, ¿no fue el chico guapo y amable que conociste ayer? —quiso saber Tenten.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Cambié de opinión. Ya no me interesa y no quiero nada de él. Dile a la recepción que vengan por él regalo y que se lo regresen.

—No seas idiota, Ino. Este vestido es carísimo y está precioso. Quédatelo. Si ya no te agrada el tipo simplemente ignóralo, después del viaje ya no lo vas a volver a ver —sugirió la No Sabaku.

Le clavé los ojos a la rubia. Si supieras, pensé. Ella se dio cuenta que no estaba contenta por el regalo. Se sentó en el sillón y continuó admirando el vestido. En cambio, Tenten me miraba a mí, inquisitivamente. Sospechaba algo, mi cambio de humor, mi cara de desagrado, no le cuadró. Agarré mi bolso y me fui a mi cuarto, para evitar levantar más sospechas.

Estaba enojada, pero más que eso, sorprendida. A pesar de que actué seca y apática la noche anterior, Hidan seguía interesado en mí. Seguramente pensó que con unas cuantas flores y un vestidito me iba a causar otra impresión y por lo tanto, que lo iba a ver como todo un galán y un caballero, e iba a ir corriendo a sus brazos como una damisela en apuros. Pues estaba muy equivocado, porque mi opinión seguía igual y más impuesta que antes. No quería volver a verlo. Me angustiaba el hecho de estar tan ligada a él, porque sabía mi secreto y podía hundirme cuando quisiera. Tenía que actuar hábilmente para deshacerme de su dominio.

Tocaron a mi puerta y Tenten entró.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dije sin dale la cara. Fingí que elegía mi ropa para ir a conocer la ciudad.

—¿Está todo bien, Ino? —dijo al cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia mí.

—Sí, todo está bien —seguí con mi tarea. Tenten se sentó en la cama y me observó.

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién es ese tal Hidan? ¿No me tienes confianza?

—No es eso, Tenten —le di la cara. No sabía cómo explicarle lo complicado de mi situación—. No es tan importante. Ese chico es sólo un tipo que parecía agradable y terminó siendo un imbécil.

Estas últimas palabras habían sido ciertas. Cuando lo vi en el restorán pensé que era un hombre diferente, tanto que hasta en la primera impresión me gustó un poco, pero al final terminé por descubrir que era un maldito perverso que pensaba usarme como esclava sexual. Aún así no iba a contarle a Tenten toda la verdad. Sabía que estaba actuando raro frente a ella y tenía que controlarme, porque no quería arruinar el viaje con mis tonterías y mis errores. Por eso le sonreí y me senté en la cama a su lado.

—No te preocupes. Yo sé lo que hago.

Me observó con detenimiento un momento y después me sonrió. Me creía ahora. Nos dimos un cálido abrazo. Yo traté de pensar que esto la dejaría tranquila y que ya no estaría preocupada o desconfiada. Nos arreglamos para reunirnos en la recepción con el resto. Me puse un top straples de licra color turquesa, un short muy corto azul de mezclilla y tenis _vans_* color guinda. Me agarré el cabello en una cebolla y me puse unos aretes de cruces.

Agarré la caja del vestido y lo dejé con la recepcionista, con la clara explicación que tenía que ser entregado a la misma persona que lo envió, sin mensaje, sólo entregarlo y ya. La chica se extraño y me confirmó que así sería. Antes de partir, me enteré que Sakura no iba con nosotros. Anko ya la había reportado y estaba castigada; mañana a primera hora, se iba de regreso a Konoha. Por extraño que me pareció, Matsuri y Shion si vinieron con el resto del grupo. No le di importancia, mejor para mí que la rosada no se me apareciera enfrente.

Nos reunimos para dar un paseo en carritos eléctricos para turistas, donde cabían ocho personas por vehículo. Me puse mis lentes de sol, porque el clima era muy veraniego. Viajamos hacia la orilla y admiramos las hermosas rocas sedimentarias que cubrían la isla. Saqué mi cámara digital y le tomé fotos a todo. Llegamos hasta **_Viewpoint Resort_**, una parte de la playa de Maya, especial para los turistas. Caminamos sobre la arena hasta llegar al agua cristalina y templada. Me quité los tenis y mojé mis pies con la ligera marea. Hice que Temari nos tomara unas fotografías a mí y a Tenten; después, fotos de todo el grupo. Más tarde alquilamos canoas para viajar a la playa del Mono, a pocos kilómetros de allí. No podía decir más que la tarde estaba de maravilla.

Regresamos al hotel por la tarde, como a las seis. En la playa del Mono me había tomado una piña colada con ron y por eso me sentía muy ligera, como si la gravedad del planeta hubiera bajado. Karin, que para sorpresa de Tenten y Temari, se la pasó a mi lado en todo el recorrido, quería que continuáramos con la fiesta. Yo le seguí el rollo porque todo marchaba bien y no quería andar de pesada. Me dijo que quería salir a tomar unos tragos en otro lado. Nos invitó a todas. Tenten parecía emocionada, rápido aceptó salir con nosotras, pero Temari se puso un poco seria. Aceptó acompañarnos, más que nada para no dejar ir sola a Tenten.

Fuimos a la suite a arreglarlos para la noche. Me puse mi segundo y último vestido elegante. Éste era un vestido de coctel rosa con un corte de princesa, con falda globo, arriba de la rodilla, straples y con un listón en la cintura adornado con un moño del mismo color; las zapatillas del mismo color también, abiertas por frente. Esta vez me hice una trenza holandesa alrededor de la cabeza y me la amarré con un broche de piedras. Me vi en el espejo y sonreí, me gustaba cómo lucía. Tomé mi bolso de mano y salí a reunirme con las demás.

En la salita, Tenten me esperaba, vistiendo una falda de cuero negra hasta debajo de la rodilla y usando un top de licra del mismo color, con un cuello redondo; calzaba tacones cerrados con correa. Se veía sexy, algo inusual a su ropa de siempre. Dijo que se lo había comprado en Konoha para una ocasión especial. Temari la miró seria. Ese comentario no pareció gustarle mucho. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido azul marino de tirantes, largo hasta la mitad del muslo, y se puso zapatillas sin tacón. No impresionaba mucho ni se veía femenina, como siempre. Se notaba que no tenía ánimos para salir, al parecer quería pasar la noche a solas con Tenten. Se veía desanimada, pero pensé que ya en la fiesta que nos esperaba, agarraría mejor humor.

Después de hablar con Anko y autorizar nuestra salida, nos marchamos en un coche, rentado por la cuenta del hotel. Nos enteramos que otros compañeros también andarían circulando por los bares de la zona céntrica. Yo estaba animadísima, no sabía que esperar, sólo quería divertirme. No había pensado mucho en Sasuke, ni en Sakura, y por suerte, Hidan estaba bloqueado en mi cabeza por el momento.

En el coche brindamos con limonada, chocando las botellitas de un pequeño refrigerador del lujoso coche. Karin, que vestía un seductor vestido entallado color negro, escotado y rabón, estaba contándome que sabía de un lugar genial llamado "Sheeva" para ir esa noche, cerca de la bahía. Dijo que teníamos pase a todo tipo de bar sin importar la edad, porque éramos turistas jóvenes. También dijo que esperaba encontrarse a Sasuke allá. Yo esperaba que no fuera, porque si iba, automáticamente me venía a la mente Itachi y sus amigos. Después me contó que su primo Sasori había quedado impactado conmigo. No recordé que hubiéramos hablado en toda la noche de ayer, me imaginé que estaba más impactado con mi escote que otra cosa. No le di importancia, porque no estaba muy segura de estar interesada en ese chico.

Tenten tuvo una llamada de Hinata y cuando colgó, nos contó.

—Malas noticias. La hermanita de Hinata tuvo una reacción alérgica a la comida y tuvieron que llevársela al hospital de Konoha. Ahora ya va en el avión.

—¿Qué? —grité pensando lo peor—. ¿Entonces Hinata ya se fue?

—No, ella sigue aquí. Pero su paranoico papá no la quiere dejar sola ni un minuto. Así que mandó a su primo a cuidarla. Según ella, él estará en el aeropuerto en una hora.

—¿Quién es su primo? —preguntó Karin.

—No lo conocemos. A veces Hinata habla de él, pero no dice mucho —le respondió Tenten.

—Entonces no hay problema, que la traiga acá en cuanto llegue —dije animada.

—Eso fue lo que le dije. Dice que intentará reunirse con nosotras más tarde.

Esperaba que Hinata no se perdiera de esto. En la recepción, antes de subir al auto, vi a Naruto arreglado para salir, así que imaginé que andaría rondando los centros nocturnos como nosotras, claro, acompañado de Shion. Pero esa tonta era fácil de quitar del camino. La emborracharía y haría que la regresaran al hotel, entonces así haría todo por empujar a mi dulce y penosa amiguita a su amado rubio. Me reí con la idea, mientras llegábamos al centro, lleno de luces.

Bajamos el coche y nos encontramos con una extensa fila para entrar al exclusivo antro de moda de la isla. Había de todo tipo de personas, pero todos eran jóvenes, entre los dieciocho y los treinta años. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos lindos y estrafalarios, de muchos colores, y los chicos parecían vestir igual, pero ninguno se parecía. Karin hizo una mueca al imaginarse lo que tardaríamos en entrar.

—Déjame ver qué puedo hacer, porque fila yo no hago.

Fue directamente a hablar con uno de los guardias de la puerta. Yo me quedé con las chicas, viendo cómo la pelirroja hablaba y sonreía, coqueta. Tenten no dejaba de ver sorprendida a todas las personas, porque eran muy diferentes entre sí. Había gente de todas las etnias, desde asiáticos, anglosajones, latinos, hindús, afroamericanos, occidentales, y más. Temari a su lado parecía sobreprotectora.

Karin nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos y me di cuenta que nos dejarían entrar. Enseguida, el chico de la puerta alzó la cadena y nos cedió el paso. Algunas personas se quejaron, pero a nadie le importaba, nosotras ya estábamos adentro. Cruzamos un pasillo lleno de focos rojos, que daba una impresión un poco aterradora, pero al cruzar el pasillo, estaba todo el buen ambiente. El lugar era inmenso y contaba con una larguísima barra. La pista de baile estaba sobre una tarima, se tenía que subir una escalerita para llegar. Había casi quinientas personas en el lugar. Un mesero nos recibió y Karin le dijo que queríamos una mesa de lo mejor. Yo le jalé el brazo.

—Karin, tú sabes que no puedo pagar algo tan caro —le susurré al oído, pues la música sonaba fuerte.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Esto va a correr por mi cuenta. Mejor aprovecha que tienes una amiga rica como yo y por primera vez disfruta de la vida —sonrió con orgullo.

Le eché una mirada asesina. Le encantaba sentirse superior a mí y a todos. Pero no me molestó mucho, la verdad es que le iba a hacer caso. Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de pasármela al máximo sin preocupaciones. Ella era hija de un político, tenía todo lo que quería, era bueno que compartiera con los menos afortunados.

El mesero nos condujo a una mesa especial y sólo para nosotras. Los sillones eran de cuero rojo y desde esa altura podíamos ver lo que pasaba en la pista. Karin se sentó, observando a los chicos del lugar y sonriendo coqueta. Yo me reía, porque la mustia si lograba que la miraran con atención. Noté que ojos masculinos se posaron en mí, pero no les di mucha importancia. No quería ligar, al menos, no tan temprano.

Karin pidió una botella de whisky. Yo pedí un Cosmopolitan. Tenten quiso un Martini y Temari sólo una cerveza fría. Estaba cómoda, me sentía bella y no me preocupaba por el dinero. Era lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido. Ahora estaba con ellas, todas hijas de hombres ricos, aunque yo no lo fuera, y eso me hacía sentir libre. Porque era bonita, y por eso, siempre lograba llamar la atención de las personas. Como Sasuke. Se podía decir que nunca me había hecho caso, pero a pesar de eso, no era grosero como a veces era con otras chicas del colegio. Se podía decir que yo tenía privilegios. Sakura, Karin y yo siempre habíamos competido por él, y él, siempre nos daba esperanzas a las tres. Sólo a nosotras tres. Parecíamos ser las que por poco y lo tenían. Aunque Sasuke nunca nos dejaba tenerlo. Era demasiado engreído para darnos ese gusto.

Lo bueno es que ya había desistido de seguir tirando la baba por él. No tenía caso. Suponía que yo ya había llegado a mi límite con el Uchiha. Me gustaba, y sentía una necesidad por ser su novia, ser algo. Pero esa espera siempre tenía comienzos y el final nunca se asomaba. Me cansé de ser uno de sus segundos platos. Y a veces, ni siquiera eso. Si Karin quería seguir arrastrándose por él, pues allá ella.

Estábamos charlando todas cuando llegó un tipo muy apuesto, que invitó a bailar a la pelirroja. Ésta le sonrió con gusto y se paró para llevárselo a la pista. Yo sonreí cuando la vi bailando como una gatita encima del tipo. Esa Karin era todo un caso extremo. Y no la juzgaba. Quizá por eso ella y yo nos llevábamos medio bien a pesar de nuestra rivalidad por la culpa del idiota de Sasuke. En ese momento vi algo que me llamó la atención. Otro chico se acercó a la pelirroja y le habló al oído. Entonces Karin le dijo unas palabras al apuesto chico con quien estaba bailando y después se separaron. Karin empezó a caminar con el muchacho que acababa de llegar. No podía ver de quién se trataba, pero no se parecía a ninguno de nuestros compañeros.

Al llegar a la mesa, todo se resolvió, y no fue nada bueno. Mi cara se contrajo al intante de la impresión. Era Sasori, su primo. Karin parecía agotada por el baile y se dejó caer en la silla para beber de su whisky. Sasori de pie nos sonrió.

—Sasori, ellas son Tenten y Temari, son la mayor representación lésbica del colegio —se rió.

Tenten le estrechó los ojos a la pelirroja, no muy contenta por su comentario. Pero Temari parecía más orgullosa por el título y sonrió, abrazando a la castaña. Sasori las saludó a ambas con cordialidad.

—Y a Ino ya la conoces, ¿cierto?

Ambos nos clavamos las miradas. Él sonrió de inmediato, con cierta lubricidad.

—Claro que sí, cómo olvidarla.

Me dio la mano y yo se la extendí, sonriente. Aunque parecía más interesado por acariciarme el dorso y mantener el contacto visual entre nosotros. Yo sólo me preguntaba con quién había venido.

—Estamos en una mesa de la zona VIP, por allá. Es mucho mejor que esta y es más amplia. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

—¡Sí! —chilló Karin.

—¡No! —inferí, al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja me clavó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, extrañada. Es más, todos me clavaron los ojos encima. Yo no supe que hacer, así que simplemente sonreí como una lela. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Estaba segura que Hidan andaba aquí y eso me ponía nerviosa. Más que eso, me asustaba. No podía ser tanta mi mala suerte que termináramos encontrándonos otra vez en el mismo lugar.

—Voy a pensar que escuché mal, porque vamos a ir con Sasori —aseguró la de anteojos.

No dije nada. No podía negarme a acompañarlos, pues Karin era la que nos había sacado a pasear. ¡Maldita sea! Lamentaba estas coincidencias. Me puse de pie y los seguí. Escuché a mi espalda que Temari trataba de convencer a Tenten de que se fueran de regreso al hotel, y al ver la cara de la castaña, noté que ella empezaba a incomodarse con la insistencia de su rubia novia. Vi como la ignoró y se adelantó a mí para tomarme de un brazo. Una furiosa Temari nos siguió los pasos.

Llegamos a la zona VIP y era justo lo que pensé. Allí estaban todos, reunidos, pasándola como reyes con el mejor servicio, la mejor mesa y la mejor vista. Sasuke estaba acompañado de una nueva chica, aunque Sasame también estaba allí, al lado de Itachi, muy juntos. Y entonces lo vi, aunque no como yo pensé. Hidan estaba sentado junto a una exuberante morena. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Él parecía un poco sorprendido, pero segundos después me sonrió, sin quitarle el brazo del hombro a la mujer a su lado. Yo lo miré seria, incómoda. Ahora me daba cuenta qué tipo de hombre era. No podía estar sin una mujer por más de veinticuatro horas. Si no me tenía a mí, entonces a otra, por lo visto. Me sentí un poco molesta por verlo tan divertido con otra chica. Era un idiota, así que traté de ignorarlo.

Sasori me hizo un gesto para cederme el asiento a su lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces acepté, con una sonrisa. Vi que Tenten saludó a uno de ellos, el rubio, Deidara. Pero detrás de ese gesto, una Temari parecía estar guardando la rabia. No entendí porqué actuaba así de celosa. Sasori me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres de beber? —preguntó con caballerosidad.

—No sé, lo que tú estás bebiendo —dijo con una linda sonrisa. Él me respondió con el mismo gesto, y pude notar que era muy atractivo y atento. Él era el que más confianza me daba de todos los amigos de Itachi.

Por inercia, mi vista volvió a posarse sobre el platinado que estaba a un par de asientos lejos del mío. La morena a su lado le hablaba muy cerca del oído, haciendo que él sonriera, después se miraban a los ojos y se decían más cosas. Aparté la vista, sintiendo una sensación tibia en el cuerpo. Me reprendí internamente, pensando que no podía molestarme que Hidan estuviera de romántico con esa chica. Para mí era mejor, por fin ya había pensado mejor las cosas y ya no quería nada con una chica menor de edad y que fue la concubina de su propio tío.

A mi otro lado vi a Sasuke mientras Karin no paraba de hablarle, aunque parecía que él ni la escuchaba. Lo más raro, para mi impresión, es que en ese momento me estaba mirando. Esa mirada no era como la de la noche anterior, porque esta vez empezó a sonreírme, ladinamente. No pensaba seguirle el juego. No iba a ser cuando él quisiera, así que aparté la mirada y lo ignoré, a propósito. Así iban a ser las cosas ahora, no iba a dejar que me tratara como un juguete de temporada que se desecha cuando ya hay otro nuevo en el mercado.

Sasori me alargó el vaso con una bebida azul. Le sonreí con gratitud.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? —quise escuchar lo que él pensaba.

—No lo sé —lo pensó unos segundos—. Si estás en el colegio con Karin, debes tener diecisiete.

—Casi. Tengo dieciséis.

Sasori alzó una ceja. Parecía sorprendido de que fuera tan joven. Sonrió.

—Y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes? —pregunté mientras sonreía y le daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

—Yo, acabo de cumplir veintitrés años.

—No puedo creerlo. Pensé que dirías que tenías dieciocho años. Te ves muy joven.

—Veintitrés no es tanta diferencia. Todos tenemos la misma edad. Sólo Pain y Hidan tienen veinticuatro.

Me estremecí cuando lo mencionó a él. Mi cara se contrajo un poco y alcé las cejas.

—¿A sí? Pues no lo sabía —no pude evitar sonar un poco molesta.

Sasori sonrió y se me quedó viendo sin decir nada, como atontado por mi "belleza". Eso me ponía nerviosa, así que me pegué el vaso a los labios y miré hacia otro lado. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta lo que pasaba entre Temari y Tenten, a unos metros de distancia, en el pasillo de la zona VIP. ¿Estaban discutiendo? Sí, al parecer. Tenten parecía gritarle y Temari se veía decepcionada. Me levanté de mi asiento.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dije al pelirrojo y caminé hacia las chicas.

En cuanto me paré a su lado, pude escuchar lo último que Tenten le decía.

—Tu inseguridad no es mi problema. Mi problema es que me jodas toda la noche con tus tonterías y tus celos —dijo una Tenten enfurecida e indiferente.

La cara de Temari era algo nuevo de verse. Parecía que iba a llorar.

—Si tanto te molesto, entonces me largo.

—Haz lo que quieras, Temari. Siempre soy yo la que tiene que ceder a tus caprichos, pero ahora voy a pensar en mí y yo no me iré de esta fiesta para correr detrás de ti.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que calmarlas.

—Chicas, no peleen. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y bebemos algo?

Las dos me ignoraron, pues se miraban fijamente una a la otra, de una manera desafiante. Temari parecía tener un remolino en su pecho y en su cabeza, porque parecía molesta, decepcionada, triste, rota, y a la vez, en su mirada se dibujaba algo oscuro, como fuego de rencor hacia mi castaña amiga. Temí por un momento que en un arranque actuara violenta, porque era una chica ruda y fuerte. Aunque no fue así, sólo empujó a Tenten al pasar para la escalera y se marchó, corriendo por el pasillo entre la multitud para salir por la entrada del club. Miré a Tenten, que parecía un poco triste.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté intrigada.

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—Es algo que ya me tenía harta de Temari. Es tan celosa, ya ni puedo tener amigos ni amigas. Piensa que le voy a ser infiel. Desde ayer en la fiesta, ese chico rubio, Deidara, me saludó y teníamos una charla, una simple charla. Temari se molestó y le dijo cosas desagradables a Deidara. Por eso no quería que saliera, tiene miedo, piensa que alguien me va a conquistar y me va a apartar de su lado.

—Pero ella sabe que no eres heterosexual, ¿por qué tiene tanto miedo?

—No lo sé… —se quedó un momento callada y puso sus ojos en Deidara, seria—. Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que soy algo bisexual.

Esa confesión me impactó. Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras la castaña parecía tener sus ideas desordenadas.

—No importa, no haría nada con nadie. Amo a Temari, y ella sólo está cegada por los celos.

Me dio un poco de pena su situación, así que la abracé, para que se sintiera reconfortada. Logré que sonriera, por lo menos quería pasársela bien esta noche. Regresamos a la mesa. Tenten volvió a sentarse al lado de Deidara para platicar con él. En ese momento vi que Sasuke estaba sentado a un lado de Sasori, y dejó justamente un asiento entre él y el pelirrojo, para mí. Me inquieté un poco al ver la situación en la que estaba. Parecía que lo hizo a propósito. Pero no me cohibí, así que me senté justamente en medio de ambos e intenté ignorar al azabache.

En ese momento llegaron otros compañeros a saludarnos. Entre ellos estaba Naruto y Shion, pero ningún rastro de Sakura o de Matsuri. Pensé que eso del castigo de Anko iba en serio. Se lo podía preguntar a Shion, pero me daba flojera indagar en los asuntos de la rosada.

Los demás se fueron a otra mesa después de saludarnos, sólo la pareja rubia se quedó con nosotros. Naruto era amigo de toda la vida de Sasuke, y conocía a Itachi. Y por lo visto, conocía a algunos de los amigos de este último, porque saludó a Pain y a Konan. En ese instante miré otra vez a Konan observándome con cuidado. Me empezaba a molestarme su presencia. Le hice mala cara y la ignoré. De verdad que toda esta gente me causaba un poco de alteraciones.

Sasori me sirvió un poco más de la dulce bebida azul. Intentaba tener una charla con él, pero a mi lado, Sasuke se removía en el asiento y eso causaba que me distrajera. Me di cuenta que Sasori lo notó, porque se le quedó viendo a Sasuke de mala gana, como si con esa mirada tratara de decirle que estaba interrumpiéndonos. Entre ese momento incómodo, vi que Hidan se puso de pie junto con su mujerzuela y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Lo detesté en ese momento, más por el hecho de que me sentía usada y reemplazada por la puta operada que tenía por acompañante. Ese cretino lo hacía para hacerme sentir así, pero no lo iba a lograr. ¿Quería jugar conmigo? Pues lo haría, porque yo también sabía jugar.

—Sasori, ¿vamos a bailar? —le pregunté de modo coqueta.

—Claro, es lo que más quiero de esta noche —dijo sonriendo.

Lo tomé de un brazo mientras me conducía a la primera planta, para subir a la pista de baile, dejando al idiota de Sasuke solo en el sillón.

En la pista empezamos a bailar con la música electrónica. Ésta vez se escuchaba "Blind" de _Hercules and love affair*_. La bailé de una forma sensual, contoneando mis caderas sutilmente y Sasori me seguía el ritmo de una forma increíble. Noté que las miradas se posaban entre nosotros, y en una de esas, Hidan nos observó, pues estaba a dos metros de distancia. Su chica bailaba casi sexualmente, de una manera vulgar. Me reí por mis adentros, al ver que yo brillaba más que cualquiera.

En una de esas, Sasori me tomó por la cintura e intentó besarme, y yo me hice para atrás. Nos quedamos viéndonos por un instante. Él parecía anhelar mis labios con desesperación y yo le sonreí divertida, pues no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente. Después de eso, nuestro baile fue un poco más erótico; bailamos pegados. Él me atraía por las caderas y yo lo sostuve por los hombros, hasta que nuestras frentes se pegaron y nuestro contoneo fue más lento y lascivo. La siguiente canción, "Some velvet morning" de _Primal scream*_ fue perfecta para nuestros movimientos. Me sentía sexy y con un chico tan lindo como Sasori, me sentía en mi mejor momento.

Después de esa canción decidimos regresar a la mesa con los demás. Sasori intentó tomarme la mano, pero se lo impedí.

—Tengo que ir al sanitario —le dije.

Caminé por un pasillo largo y poco iluminado hasta llegar a la puerta de los baños. Me retoqué el labial rojo y me polveé la nariz. En mi celular tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Hinata. Le marqué de vuelta.

—¿Hinata? ¡Qué bueno que llamaste! ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy con mi primo en el centro, quiso acompañarme para ir a buscarlas. Pero hay muchos lugares y no sé a dónde ir.

—¡Es genial! —chillé de emoción—. Sólo dirígete a la bahía y ve al club nocturno "Sheeva", te esperamos en la zona VIP.

Le colgué. Me imaginé que la noche pintaba a ser excelente y sin la rosada, mejor. Porque siempre que ella estaba quería llamar la atención, y esta vez, la atención sólo era mía. Sonreí en el reflejo del espejo. Salí del sanitario y al caminar por el pasillo, alguien me tomó de un brazo y me arrastró hacia un lado del pasillo donde había menos luz. Abrí los ojos, asustada. Pero al instante me di cuenta que era Hidan. Me había estado esperando allí parado. Lo miré mal y traté de zafarme.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —le grite mientras luchaba por soltarme.

—¿Eres una prostituta profesional o qué mierda estabas haciendo allá arriba con el imbécil de Sasori? —me exigió una respuesta, mirándome con enfado.

—¡Eres un maldito! —le dije, por tratarme otra vez como si fuera una cualquiera—. ¡Yo hago lo que quiera y con quien quiera! ¡No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación!

—¿En serio siempre haces lo que quieres y con quien tú quieres? ¿Entonces lo de ayer en el hotel fue por que tenías ganas? —cuestionó con un tono mordaz.

—¡No deberías preguntar eso! ¡Esa ocasión fue en contra de mi voluntad!

—Pero te gustó, ¿verdad? —sonrió.

Lo miré contrariada. Él sabía que disfruté la noche anterior por culpa de mis gemidos. Pero realmente no fue así, porque estaba secuestrada y eso lo volvió diferente. Odiaba verlo así, contento pensando que me tenía en su poder. Así que un descuido me zafé un brazo y le di una bofetada con la mano en la cara. El golpe le hizo girar el rostro y cuando lentamente lo volvió hacia mí, vi que sus ojos brillaban de fuego contenido. Lo había provocado y eso me asustó. Hidan a veces parecía más perverso de lo que se comportaba y esta vez sus pupilas dilatadas me dieron escalofríos. Intenté correr lejos de él, pero fue más rápido que yo. Me tomó de las manos y me estampó en la pared. Volvía a luchar para soltarme, pero era imposible, era fuerte y me estaba apretando las muñecas sin medir la fuerza. Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios que se apretaban con el esfuerzo que hacía por soltarme. Entonces se me abalanzó como una fiera y estampó sus labios en los míos con rudeza. Su lengua entró en mi boca con violencia y empezó a besarme salvaje. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío entre la pared, así que era imposible moverme de un lado a otro. Una de sus manos bajó a mis piernas y me levantó la falda del vestido, allí, en medio del pasillo público. Quise impedirlo, pero no pude. Sentí subir sus manos por mis muslos desnudos y sus dedos rosaron ligeramente mis bragas. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a dos chicas salir del sanitario y al vernos en esa posición, sonrieron pícaras, imaginándose que Hidan era mi amante y que estábamos algo apasionados. De un movimiento brusco logré zafarme el brazo y lo empujé, aunque sólo se separó unos centímetros, dejando que mis pulmones retomaran el aire perdido. El contorno de sus labios estaban manchados de rojo por mi labial y suponía que yo estaba igual. Hidan sonreía, divertido.

—Ni sueñes que voy a dejar que te metas en la cama de Sasori. Si sigues actuando como una maldita zorra voy a causarte mucho dolor —susurró como una serpiente en mi cara, mientras apretaba mis muñecas sin medirse. En sus ojos vi algo escalofriante, impuro.

—Púdrete, Hidan —le susurré de frente irritada, y por dentro, aterrada.

Por fin me soltó de su aprisionamiento y me dejó ir. Corrí por el pasillo un poco desorientada, ya ni me acordaba dónde estaban las escaleras para llegar a la zona VIP. Me sentí mareada y sentía que estaba en una persecución. Detrás de mí venía él, y yo quería guardar mi distancia. No quería estar a su lado. No quería que nos vieran llegar juntos. Apresuré el paso, chocando con las personas, hasta llegar a la mesa donde Sasori me estaba esperando. Me senté, de inmediato agarré el vaso y me tomé todo el líquido azul. El pelirrojo parecía un poco sorprendido por mi conducta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Asentí con la cabeza, fingiendo una sonrisa, tratando de que no notara nada raro e inusual en mí aspecto. Mi pecho se levantaba con notoriedad al respirar dificultosamente. Me veía acalorada, sonrojada, por el cuello se me formó una capa de sudor, debido al fogoso encuentro con el platinado. Él apareció enseguida y me clavó la vista, sin dejar de sonreír malicioso. Se reunió con su acompañante, que en cada minuto parecía más ebria; ni se imaginaba nada de lo que pasó allá abajo.

No sabía qué hacer. Pensé en decir que iba al sanitario y entonces huir de vuelta al hotel. Después le llamaría a Tenten para que supiera. De esa forma Hidan no podría seguirme hasta allá. Me preocupé al instante, ¿y si es capaz de seguirme y de sacarme del hotel donde se encuentra todo el consejo estudiantil? Sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse, estaba nerviosa y mis pensamientos ya ni se coordinaban. De soslayo sentía la mirada de Sasori sobre mi cara. Del otro lado, veía a Sasuke sentado en un sillón, con Sasame de un lado y Konan del otro. Karin estaba charlando con Pain. Tenten parecía reírse de lo que Deidara le decía, también se veía ebria. Itachi hablaba con Naruto y Shion, que no le soltaba la mano al rubio ni un segundo. Y sabía que Hidan estaba allí manoseándose con la pendeja de los implantes.

Tenía que hacer algo, porque empezaba a sentir que corría peligro. Así que sin decirle nada a Sasori ni ver a nadie, me levanté con el bolso y empecé a caminar por el pasillo. No quise voltear atrás, no quería encontrarme con la mirada de nadie. Bajé las escaleras con la dificultad de las zapatillas y me dirigí a la salida. Las personas a mi alrededor hablaban y reían estruendosamente. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, sentí el agarre de una mano sobre mi antebrazo. El pánico me inundó el cuerpo y giré para soltarme con un violento jalón.

—¡Sueltame! —chillé con desesperación.

Al girarme me quedé helada. Hinata brincó ante mi estallido y se hizo hacia atrás, asustada. Abrí los labios por la impresión. Era Hinata, era ella. Por segundos nos quedamos calladas, mientras la música electrónica sonaba como fondo de esta imagen. No sabía que decirle, simplemente corrí a ella y la abracé para reconfortarme. Me sentí en tranquilidad al tenerla a mi lado, su simple contacto me llenó de paz. Me separó para verme mejor y lo notó.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando, Ino? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Perdóname, me sentí mareada… —tenía que inventarle algo y rápido—. Creo que ya tomé demasiado.

—Entiendo. ¿Entonces ibas afuera a tomar aire?

Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente. Hinata sonrió. Me jaló de la mano para llevarme a un extremo, donde estaba un muchacho, de larga cabellera negra hecha hacia atrás, como de nuestra edad, igualito a ella, obviamente, en varonil. Supuse que era su primo; esos ojos eran propiamente de la familia Hyuga. Algo en su aspecto me dio mucha confianza, y no supe realmente qué era. Se veía serio, con unos ojos profundos y penetrantes miraba hacia la pista de baile. Parecía algo incómodo por la música tan fuerte y la gente que hablaba casi a gritos. Cuando nos paramos frente a él, me miró sin ningún gesto.

—Él es Neji, mi primo. Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Ino —nos presentó a ambos.

Yo sonreí con cortesía. En cambio él se portó un poco seco al extenderme la mano, sin sonrisas ni palabras. Si hubiera sido otro momento, le hubiera hecho un desplante, por su desinterés. Pero esta vez no me importó. De alguna forma, su persona explayaba una sensación de seguridad. Aún así dejé de mirarlo, porque parecía algo intolerante.

Hinata quería saber dónde estaba el resto. Le dije lo que pasó entre Tenten y Temari. Por alguna razón no se sorprendió.

—Presentí que eso pasaría. Sobre todo por las últimas semanas. Ya las había escuchado pelear en el dormitorio —dijo la pelinegra.

Asentí, entendiendo la situación. A penas y escuchaba lo que Hinata decía. Temía volver allá, pero ya no podía marcharme. Si me iba sólo levantaría más sospechas. Además, no sabía de lo que Hidan era capaz. Por eso preferí volver, pero siempre alejada de él. No me le despegaría ni a Hinata ni a su primo. Mi intuición me decía que si estaba con ellos, todo andaría bien.

Antes de subir, le dije a la Huyga lo que le interesaba.

—Naruto acaba de llegar hace como media hora, viene con su mustia descolorida.

—O-Oh, entiendo… —susurró.

Caminamos por el pasillo a la zona VIP. Mi corazón latía recio, Hidan estaba en mi mente como un virus. Al llegar, Tenten se puso de pie para correr a saludar a Hinata, y por la prisa su pie le falló y se resbaló, aunque Hinata alcanzó a detenerla.

—¡Oops! Lo siento… —dijo entre una carcajada—. ¡Estoy muy contenta de que hayas llegado!

—S-Sí, yo también… ¿estás bien? —preguntó la pelinegra entre una risita nerviosa.

—¡Estoy estupenda! ¡Todos estos chicos son muy divertidos! ¡Tienes que conocerlos!

—Ah, espera. Quiero presentarte a mi primo, Neji. Ella es Tenten.

El chico de los ojos profundos se quedó detrás de Hinata, y pasó lo mismo que conmigo, no hubo gesto diferente en su rostro. En cambio Tenten, que casi brincaba de felicidad por nada, le sonrió efusiva y le extendió la mano.

—¡Encantada! —se mordió el labio inferior—. ¡Qué bueno que Hinata te haya invitado!

Pero el chico no dijo nada, sólo le soltó la mano y volteó a otro lado. La castaña se quedó extrañada y se acercó a mi oído.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó quisquillosa.

—Simplemente es serio. No lo molestes.

—Pero es tan "guau" —dijo sin quitarle la vista—. Si no tuviera novia…

Fruncí el ceño y me aguanté una carcajada. Al instante, por coincidencia, mis ojos se toparon con los violetas de Hidan, que estaba parado de pie al lado de Itachi. Desvié los ojos; cada que lo veía mis nervios se descontrolaban. Agarré de una mano a Hinata para acercarnos a los otros. Tenten se quedó frente a Neji, con intensiones de mantener una conversación. Aunque lo más seguro es que el chico iba a ignorarla.

Nos sentamos en un sillón y le presenté a Sasori. Naruto estaba a nuestras espaldas. Noté que la pelinegra dirigía sus pupilas perladas al rubio, con pequeñas miraditas desapercibidas. Quería hacer algo para que pudiera estar a solas con Naruto, pero para ser sinceros, en ese momento estaba más preocupada por mí que por ella, porque después de varios segundos, Hidan desapareció de mi vista. Después de un rato bajé al baño para retocarme el maquillaje, no recordaba que el maldito ese me lo había arruinado. Pero al bajas las escaletas, apareció. Lo miré con temor y él sonrió. Me alargó una mano para ayudarme a bajar. Miré con desconfianza su mano y después a él.

—No te voy a hacer nada malo, preciosa.

—No sé si puedo creerte.

Me jaló de la mano para bajar las escaleras y no puse resistencia. En la primera planta quiso arrastrarme a la pista de baile, pero me negué.

—¿Dónde dejaste a tu acompañante? No está allá arriba. ¿Qué hiciste, la mataste? —dije arriesgándome y mostrando indiferencia.

—Estaba demasiado ebria para entretenerme.

Musitó muy cínicamente. Bajé la vista, contrariada por su nueva actitud. Aún recordaba con temor su mirada cuando parecía prenderse de fuego y llamas oscuras. Sabía que no podía confiar en él, por algo todavía estaba bajo su dominio, amenazada. Aún así, me era difícil describir lo que me hacía sentir. Era un tipo de sensación de temor mezclado en un deseo, un deseo imperdonable, prohibido, insano. Su naturaleza me hacía temerle, y a su vez, desear su atención. Era un juego peligroso, estaba cayendo a él, hasta que en mis momentos de consciencia, recapacitaba y quería desaparecer de su vista. Aunque, ahora empezaba a creer que podía ser capaz de lastimarme.

Por extraña idea, presintió lo que yo pensaba. Puso su mano tibia en mi espalda y me atrajo a él, a su masculinidad, con delicadeza, para mirarme fijamente con esas pupilas violetas y filosas como cuchillos.

—No me tengas miedo, preciosa. Creo que he sido muy bueno contigo. Tienes suerte que he estado de buen humor… —dijo muy cerca de mi cara, y yo aguanté su mirada—. Ven. Vamos a bailar. Todavía nos queda una larga noche por pasarla juntos.

.

* * *

_*Marcas registradas / *Protegidos por derechos del autor. Sin ánimos de lucro._

_Hola lectores. Me aventé este capítulo anteponiendo mis asuntos escolares, ya sabes, el placer antes del deber XD Así que ya les traje el nuevo capítulo, extenso, para aquellos que les gusta leer largo y tendido. Lo del cambio del título, me temo que tendrá que cambiar hasta el siguiente capítulo, hay ustedes ya vayan haciendo sus apuestas; ¿quién de los personajes será nuestra víctima? Pronto, se los aseguro, el capítulo que sigue lo dirá todo... _

_Otra cosa, recomendación, si es que no lo han leído, es un fic que la verdad, sin sonar demasiado "perrita faldera", es un fic súper genial, con una historia prometedora, atractiva, divertida, con la interacción de casi, casi todo el elenco Narutesco, es decir, que si te gusta mucho un personaje, allí te lo vas a topar. ¡Me encanta! Se llama "Konoha09", propiedad de la encantadora Cane el gatito Lindo. Pasen a leérselo, si no lo han hecho, está increíble, no se arrepentirán. Nada más que la autora a veces tarda un poquito en subir los capítulos, pero si le damos ánimos, presiento que agilizará su trabajo. En fin, es sólo con fin de recomendación ^-^_

_Agradecimientos especiales a Isa Lionheart, ana-gaara, CotyCandy, lady-darkness-chan, misslaly19 y a los anónimos sin nombre. Gracias por sus reviews._

_Sobre el NaruHina que les prometí, sí, lo tengo a la mitad. Creo que en una semana ya estará publicado y listo para leerse. _

_Es todo por hoy; esperaré ansiosa por sus reviews :D_

_Hasta pronto._

_Miss K_


End file.
